Inherit
by rhaellion
Summary: AU - Cersei's fourth child had the Lannister looks. Blond hair, green eyes and a smile so much like her brother. Cersei could barely stomach the sight of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I should be writing the actual book I'm trying to create. Instead I'm obsessing over game of thrones after getting into it a few months ago. Had to get this out here, so I hope you enjoy. I own nothing by the way. Love Tyrion though.**

* * *

**Inherit**

**Chapter 1**

Finding herself pregnant with her fourth child after her husband Roberts death was inconvenient. Fortunately, the timing of her pregnancy meant she could just about pass the child off as Roberts. Claim the babe was her husband's final gift to her before his unfortunate encounter with the boar. Cersei smirked at the thought. As if her oaf of a husband could have ever fathered children as beautiful as her and Jamie's. She was due any day now and couldn't wait to meet her fourth child, hoping it would bring some joy back into her life. Since Joffrey had taken the throne, he had stopped listening to her completely and his cruel streak was growing day by day. When she had told her children she was pregnant, Myrcella and Tommen had been excited. Joffrey had looked suspicious. She knew her eldest son had heard the rumours of her and Jamie, she knew he had ordered his men to kill Roberts bastards, and that was when she began to fear him. She wanted to think Joffrey was not capable of harming his family, but part of her knew that wasn't true.

Lounging back in her chair, Cersei absently rubbed her swollen stomach. Jamie had been by her side for the births of their three children, but this time he was held captive by Robb Stark. Her twin didn't know he was going to be a Father again, and Cersei feared he may never meet his child. In truth Cersei had never felt more alone. She could not control Joffrey, Jamie was gone and rather than her Father come to their aid he had sent the Imp instead.

Cersei ground her teeth as she thought of her younger brother. He kept telling her to rest and look after the baby, promising he would help Joffrey. As if she would trust that little monster near Joffrey. Typical that she was once again shouldering the entire family burden herself. About to birth a fourth Lannister child, ruling as Queen regent and looking after her three children all by herself. As always she had no help or guidance. No mother by her side to offer advice. A familiar flare of anger burned in Cersei at the thought of her mother. Killed by the twisted little monster that should never have lived.

Cersei summoned her hand maids to her chambers and prepared herself for tonight. With her baby's arrival imminent she had wanted a family dinner with her children before adding their new brother or sister to their world. Of course Joffrey had refused to come, claiming he had far more important things to do than sit with children and talk about babies. Part of Cersei was hurt, while the other couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Which gown would you like your Grace?" asked her young handmaiden

"Something loose" she answered "perhaps the deep red with the gold trim"

There was no point going too fancy. This pregnancy and Jamie's capture had left her more tired and irritable than usual. More than anything she wanted him here, to have a proper family dinner with the ones she truly loved. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Cersei glanced in her mirror.

'I am a lion. I will show no weakness' she thought

With the prospect of her family dinner being just her, Tommen and Myrcella, Cersei had invited Tyrion. Mostly to appease her children who had pleaded for their Uncle to come. Unlike Joffrey who hated his uncle as much as she did, her younger children loved to spend time with him and they were much more animated when he was with them. They'd clearly taken after their Father in that regard, but if it made them happy she would put up with her little brother. That's all she wanted for them. To be happy and full of joy. Besides, her mood wasn't particularly pleasant at the moment and Tyrion could keep the children entertained as he often did.

* * *

The table for dinner had been set in a small hall within the red keep, and numerous plates and dishes were on offer, although Cersei found she had no appetite for any of it. The Queen regent sat at the head of the table with Myrcella and Tommen on her left, her brother on her right. Her children hadn't noticed her lack of appetite, so engrossed they were as Tyrion recounted his escape from the Eyrie.

"Then what happened Uncle?" enthused Tommen

Tyrion leaned forward as if he was about to divulge a great secret "Then I threw my coin purse to the jailer as I left with Bronn. They were so shocked, I imagine they stood there the rest of the day with their mouths hanging open" he said pantomiming his own mouth hanging open, to peals of laughter from the children

"Why did you give the jailer the gold when he was mean to you?" asked Tommen, as if he couldn't fathom doing such a thing

"A Lannister always pays their debts" said Myrcella, before Tyrion could answer

"Clever girl" praised Tyrion with a grin, as Myrcella beamed at the praise

Cersei absently pushed some food around on her plate. Gods, she would kill for some wine.

"Are you ok Mother?" asked Myrcella

Following her uncle's praise, Myrcella had turned to her mother hoping for more; Cersei had only been half listening to their talk however.

"I'm quite alright, thank you" she said, smiling at her children

"You look rather pale" said Tommen, concern bubbling in his young voice

She could feel Tyrion's eyes staring at her, before he quickly distracted the children once more.

"Of course she is Tommen! I'm sure my tale of daring escape brought back how terrified your mother was of losing me to Lysa Arryn" he said with a grin, before the children quickly turned their attention back to their uncle

For this, Cersei was grateful. In truth she wasn't feeling well, and didn't want her children to worry for her. She was a lion, she would not show weakness. No matter how much control Cersei thought she had or wanted to have, her body had other ideas however. She felt a small pop and the tell-tale trickle of liquid running down her leg and soaking her gown.

"Tyrion" she said, catching his attention. She didn't want the children to see the mess her water breaking had made but the time for the birth was clearly upon her.

Her little brother saw the look on her face and thankfully understood immediately.

"Come children! Your mother needs to get ready for your new sibling" he said jumping to his feet, as Cersei subtly gestured to her hand maiden what had happened

"Are you ok?" asked Tommen, unnerved by the sudden end of their meal

"Yes darlings. Nothing to worry about, it's time for your new brother or sister to come. Go with your uncle, I'll be fine" she said smiling at her perfect Lannister children

Tyrion herded the children to the door with promises of telling them both a bedtime story before turning back to her.

"Good luck" he whispered with a smile, before turning to leave

On an impulse, Cersei grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

"If anything happens, look after them" she hissed, digging her nails into him

"You know I would" he shot back, hurt flickering across his face before following the children out the door

Tyrion was the last person she wanted to rely on, but with Jamie and her Father not here she was left with little choice. As much as it pained her, Joffrey could not be relied on to look after his siblings. With her children out of the way, hand maidens descended to help her to her room for the birthing. Cersei felt the first of her contractions as she made her way to her chambers. She desperately wished her twin was here. Labour could be dangerous, and the memory of her mother's death had always brought back a primal fear of dying the same way and leaving her children behind.

There was no point in fear, she reminded herself. What's done is done, and Cersei comforted herself with the thought of presenting Jamie with a new child when he returned.

* * *

The birth was long and rather painful, but Cersei was getting older and this was her fourth child. The stresses of motherhood were sure to be felt more now than when she had birthed Joffrey. The Maester, a wet nurse and her handmaids rushed around her preparing for the birth. Finally, she pushed the babe out and the panic in her melted as she heard the infants cries. She had done it. The baby was alive and so was she. Cersei relaxed in her bed, feeling the familiar bliss her children brought her.

"Seven save us" she heard the Maester mutter to the wet nurse, shattering her peace

"The child?" Cersei asked, trying to hide the panic they'd sparked

"A son, your grace" said the Maester, though he made no move to pass the crying infant to her

"Give him to me" she ordered, stiffly moving herself to sit up more in her bed

The Maester hesitated a moment, before passing the squirming bundle to her.

"I'm so sorry, your grace" he said, bowing his head and stepping back

Carefully, Cersei peeled back the blanket they'd hastily wrapped the baby in, and her heart stopped. The baby seemed to be smiling at her, with his Lannister blond hair and green eyes. He was just like her brother. The wrong brother.

Just like Tyrion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hope people are enjoying this? Reviews are appreciated! I still don't own them, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cersei was incredibly grateful she'd insisted on another Maester helping her with the delivery and not the old leech Pycelle. The old man would never have been able to keep his mouth shut, and his constant rambling was incredibly annoying. It had been two days since the birth and in that time she had not left the room. Word of the baby had not left this room. Tommen and Myrcella would be worried no doubt and she wanted nothing more than to comfort them. But she couldn't until she had decided what to do with Him.

A dwarf. How could she have given birth to something like that? How had she and Jamie created something like that? There it lay in its crib, gurgling and wiggling its short arms around. Stiffly, Cersei pulled herself away from the crib. The Maester, wet nurse and her hand maid were the only ones to know what she had birthed, and they were the only ones allowed inside in her chamber. The question was what to do with it.

She hated dwarfs. Everything had changed when a dwarf was born in their family. Tywin Lannister had been ashamed to father one, and Cersei had felt his anger and disgust for her little brother. She hated him too. The monster who took her mother away. Since she was a small child she'd felt no sympathy for her little brother, or the challenges he faced. He had spent his life being the laughing stock of their family, bringing nothing but shame to them all. Now she had birthed her own monster. When Cersei had realised what the baby was she had thrust him back at the Maester, screaming her denial.

"That can't be mine. Take it back!" she had ordered, daring anyone to say it was her son.

Settling on the chair, Cersei poured herself a cup of wine and considered her position. She could smother it and let it die. When Jamie returned, she would simply say the child had died after birth. He would be sad undoubtedly, but he would never know his son had been a dwarf. The body would be burnt long before then.

At that moment, the baby let out a cry disrupting her thoughts. Cersei ignored it. What would she tell Tommen and Myrcella? They had been so excited to have a new sibling; the thought of upsetting them was hard to stomach. Then there was Joffrey. He hated dwarfs; he would want to kill the child himself, in front of his uncle no doubt.

The thought of her little brother spiked her anger. This was his fault. Surely her child was a punishment for the way she had treated Tyrion. Cersei didn't need this child. She had three perfect children. They were enough. She would have to start drinking moon tea, to stop herself getting pregnant again. She couldn't risk birthing another creature like this. Standing again, Cersei made her way to the cradle where the baby was still crying. Upon seeing her, the baby instantly stopped crying and had the audacity to smile at her. The same stupid grin her little brother used to give her when he was a child. Before he realised how much she hated him. The baby looked tiny in the crib, a plain blanket covering it. She had prepared the Lannister red and gold blanket she used for her other children, but upon seeing the monster Cersei couldn't bring herself to give it to him. It didn't matter anyway. The child's life wasn't going to be long.

Tyrion Lannister was at a loss. His sister must have surely given birth by now, but no news of her or the baby had been heard. He had been working at his desk in the tower of the hand when his nephew and niece had come looking for him.

"Uncle, is Mother alright?" Myrcella had asked tears glistening in the corner of her eyes

"I'm sure she is, my dear" he had answered pulling the young girl close to him

"No-one can see her, and no-one will tell us about the baby" said Tommen, shuffling close to his uncle as well.

It had been three days since Cersei had gone into labour, it was unlike her to leave Tommen and Myrcella alone for so long. Not that they were ever alone really, with guards and Septas hovering around them constantly. Joffrey, to Tyrion's continued annoyance had not bothered to ask about his mother at all and was completely disinterested in his younger siblings. He sometimes wondered if the boy was actually Robert's son rather than Jamie's. Joffrey had none of Jamie's kindness and all of Cersei's hate.

Since his sister had yet to leave her chambers, Tyrion had taken to joining his nephew and niece for breakfast to make sure they were ok. In truth, he loved spending time with them though Cersei rarely wanted him at her families table. The first day of her absence had been easily explained as tiredness and bonding with the new baby. Now it was worrying, particularly since no-one would tell them anything as Tommen had pointed out.

"Uncle, can you see Mother?" asked Tommen, looking hopefully at him

"Yes" cheered Myrcella looking up from where her face was buried into his shoulder "you can find out. You're the Kings hand"

Tyrion knew Cersei would not want him within 10 feet of her chambers, but the children were looking at him so pleadingly, he couldn't have said no.

"I'll see what I can find out" he said eventually, standing from his chair earning smiles from them both

"Thank you uncle!" said Tommen, rushing to give him a quick hug as Myrcella leaned down to hug him again

"Don't worry" he said "I'm sure your mother is fine. She's a lion after all"

Moving from his place behind the desk, Tyrion stiffly followed the children to the door, not before grabbing a flagon of Dornish wine for his sister. If there was one thing they both enjoyed, it was wine and Tyrion knew his sister had missed it during her pregnancy. Podrick was waiting outside his rooms and Tyrion asked him to escort the children back to their chambers rather than summoning a guard to do it. Tyrion left his nephew and niece with promises of joining them for dinner, as he moved away from the tower of the hand and turned towards the red keep.

As he headed towards his sisters rooms, Tyrion wondered what could have possibly happened to her. Part of him wondered if it was grief that Jamie wasn't there to meet his new child or share the experience with her. Surely nothing was truly wrong with her, or it would have been brought to his and the Kings attention.

Approaching her rooms, he found her usual guard stationed outside.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but the Queen wants no visitors" said the guard, moving to block him

"I'm not a visitor, I'm her brother" Tyrion answered

"No-one is to see the Queen, my Lord" repeated the guard, looking nervous

Tyrion could tell the guard was torn. His sister was Queen regent, but he was the Kings hand. A difficult decision.

"Alright" said Tyrion "Tell her I need to see her about the children. I will wait"

"Yes, my lord" said the guard as he hurried up the short corridor to his sisters chambers

Tyrion probably could have threatened his way past the guard, but with his sister being so secretive it seemed more sensible to come peacefully.

A few moments passed and the guard reappeared.

"Her Grace will see you my Lord" he said, bowing his head as he stepped aside

As Tyrion moved down the corridor he heard the soft, distant cries of a baby. Instantly a knot of tension left him. At least the baby was alive. The idea the child may have died had lurked in the back of his mind as a dark possibility.

No sooner had he knocked on the dark wooden door and it opened to reveal his sister. She stared down at him with her usual look of disgust, but something else too. Something he couldn't quite place.

"I brought wine" he said waving the flagon, with a grin

Her expression darkened.

"Get in" she hissed, pulling him inside and slamming the door shut


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thanks to people for reading and reviews! Was going to leave this chapter until tomorrow, but I was on a roll. Updates might not always happen this quickly! Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Congratulations dear sister!" beamed Tyrion, as Cersei locked the door behind him "I see you're taking your privacy seriously"

"Yes" said Cersei, staring at him in a way that made him distinctly uncomfortable

"I brought wine" he said showing her the flagon

"Fantastic" answered Cersei taking the drink from him and adding it to a collection of empty flagons on her table

This was awkward. Tyrion had expected Cersei to shout at him for visiting or try to get rid of him quickly. Instead she was already pouring herself a glass of wine, and staring at him as if she'd never seen him before.

"Well" said Cersei "the guard said you had something to say about my children"

"Oh, yes" said Tyrion, regaining his composure after the odd welcome "They're quite worried about you and the baby"

"Even Joffrey?" Cersei asked evenly

"Uh, well the King is rather busy and as you know I'm not on the best terms with him…" Tyrion said

"So, no then" she said, cutting him off

The baby was crying and Tyrion glanced towards the other end of the room where the child's crib was.

"Oh the baby, yes. I suppose you want to know? A boy" said Cersei dismissively

This whole conversation was strange, and while Tyrion knew she'd obviously been drinking it was unlike her to be so detached from her children "Congratulations, sister. I'm sure the children will be thrilled with a new little brother"

"Will they?" Cersei asked, draining the rest of the cup "Would you like to hold your nephew?"

Without waiting for him to reply, Cersei strode to the crying infant and lifted the bundle up wrapped in a blanket. Tyrion was getting nervous. His sister had never allowed him to hold any of her children. When Joffrey was born, Tyrion was only young himself and had been excited to meet his nephew. He had gone to her room keen to meet the child and she had slammed the door in his face, telling him no monster would hold her baby. Even when Myrcella and Tommen were born, Tyrion had only got to spend time with them when they were old enough to toddle over and hug him themselves. Despite his sister's odd behaviour, Tyrion couldn't help the grin that spread over his face at the prospect of holding his new nephew.

Cersei made her way back to him and before he had time to prepare himself, she thrust the squirming baby in his arms. The child's cries had settled down when his mother had picked him up, and Tyrion gazed happily into his nephews face. Alert green eyes stared at him, a light covering of golden hair and then…

Tyrion's arms went weak as he nearly dropped the baby in shock. A dwarf? The baby was like him. A wave of agony washed over him as he stared at the short arms and legs of the baby. Emotions thundered through him, but one overrode all others. A surge of protectiveness swept through Tyrion as he tightened his grip on the baby, drawing him closer to his chest.

Cersei had seated herself back at the table, and was staring at him and her child. A look of disgust clear on her face.

"It seems I take after my mother" she whispered, her eyes never leaving them as Tyrion clutched the baby.

* * *

Cersei decided enough was enough after her idiot brother continued to stare dumbstruck at the baby. The imp had nearly dropped the baby in his shock, but now he held him so tight she thought he may never let go.

"Are you going to give it back?" she asked eventually, pouring another cup of wine

Slowly her brother raised his face and she was surprised to see tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" he said quietly

Cersei huffed in annoyance "You didn't put him in me, did you? Thank the gods. The question is what to do with it"

At that her brother clutched the baby tighter to his chest and stepped back. Light baby giggles coming from the bundle.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a small voice, watching her warily

The confidence and charm her little brother tried hard to project was gone. To Cersei he looked every bit the self-conscious, timid boy she'd bullied since birth.

"You know what I mean" she said, watching him flinch

The baby seemed to pick up on the mood in the room and began to cry against his uncle. Tyrion looked down at the child, startled by the crying.

"Oh, come here" said Cersei, grabbing Tyrion's arm and pulling him over to where she sat. She was surprised to feel him jump at the contact, tension clear in his short arms. His green eyes watched her warily as she adjusted his grip on the baby.

"He needs room to breathe. It's like you've never held a baby before" she said after correcting his hold, the child's cries changing back to soft giggles.

"I haven't" Tyrion said quietly, dropping his gaze back to his nephew

* * *

Of all the things Tyrion had expected to find when he came to visit his sister and her new child, he had never expected this. The baby seemed content enough snuggled against him after Cersei had adjusted his grip. No wonder her behaviour was so strange and she'd locked herself away in her chambers. Tyrion knew she hated him because he caused the death of their mother, and like their father she believed being a dwarf brought shame on the family.

Tyrion was not used to having jumbled thoughts, or being ruled by emotions, but the moment he realised his nephew was like him a fierce protectiveness rose up.

Cersei sat drinking yet another cup of wine, while he stood awkwardly holding the baby who was drifting to sleep in his arms. Tyrion couldn't let her hurt the baby, but had no ideas for how to handle this. He didn't want to know what she planned to do, but it was a conversation that was waiting to happen. Cersei sat watching him every bit the lioness she claimed to be. One wrong move and he would be dinner.

Tyrion decided he would be careful how he phrased this. Saying things like "you can't" and "I forbid" to Cersei tended to make her eager to prove she could and would. Steeling his nerves, Tyrion raised his eyes from the baby's sweet face, to match his sisters cool gaze.

"Please don't hurt him. It's not his fault he was born like this" he said, sounding more like pleading than he had intended. "It's not your fault either, or Jamie's" Tyrion added quickly

"What would you have me do with him, little brother" she said emphasizing the word little

"Let me raise him" he said, words tumbling out of his mouth "I'll pretend he's my bastard by a whore. I'll leave Westeros with him. You need never see him again. We can get the maester and any others who saw him to pretend your baby died in birth"

A long minute passed in silence, before Cersei burst out laughing. A loud, mocking laugh made worse by the large quantities of wine she'd drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is still reading this story. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter, but it made more sense to end it here until the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Tyrion watched as his sister laughed at his suggestion. She reeked of wine and Tyrion knew she was getting steadily more drunk. He didn't need a drunk Cersei to deal with. The infant in his arms was sleeping contently against him, and Tyrion could not risk letting Cersei hurt him. He had to get through to her somehow.

"I wasn't joking" said Tyrion, cheeks flushing as she continued to laugh

"You with a baby? Gods, you can barely hold him properly" she said between laughs

"What would you do with him?" he asked, dreading the answer

At that Cersei stopped laughing and stared straight at him.

"I don't know" she said eventually

"I wish Jamie was here" said Tyrion "he would know what to do"

At that Cersei huffed "I don't. The shame of having to present that thing to him as his son"

"Jamie wouldn't be ashamed" Tyrion said quietly "he would want to protect the child"

Tyrion continued to hold his nephew, gazing at the boy's face. He looked like Jamie. When the baby had smiled earlier, it had reminded Tyrion of his big brothers confident smirk. He wanted to protect his little nephew, but Tyrion knew first-hand how cruel the world could be to someone like him - even his own family. As happy and smiling as the baby was now, it would surely not last long when he grew up. If he was given the chance to grow up that is.

"I'm not going to do anything to that thing yet" Cersei said eventually, twirling her cup of wine in her fingers

Tyrion glanced at her with distrust "I can take him to my rooms if you'd prefer not to see him"

"Oh no. He's not leaving this room" Cersei said, eyes locked onto Tyrion's eyes

Tyrion knew there was no arguing with Cersei. He could argue but it was likely to get him barred from visiting again, and Cersei was right - he had no idea how to look after a baby.

"Who knows about him?" asked Tyrion

"My two hand maids, the wet nurse, the Maester and now you" Cersei said "All sworn to secrecy"

His sisters' gaze bore into him as she said the last part.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone" he promised

"I believe you" Cersei said after a pause "it's not like you have friends to tell anyway"

Tyrion bit down the retort he could feel building. As if Cersei could talk about friends?

"What about the children? I promised Tommen and Myrcella I would visit you and then join them for dinner" Tyrion asked. His arms were beginning to ache holding the sleeping baby, but he wasn't quite ready to let go either

At that Cersei snorted and her unfocused eyes found his again "Typical. I leave them alone for a few days and you move in. You're probably telling them poisonous lies about me. Turning them against their own mother"

Cersei slammed her cup of wine on the table with a thud causing the infant to stir in Tyrion's arms, but thankfully not enough to wake him. Tyrion tried to ignore the hurt he felt at her words. Did his sister truly think so little of him? She was the one who had raised Joffrey to hate him and persecute him for being a dwarf. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. Joffrey. How would he handle the news his new brother was a dwarf? One problem at a time, however.

"Cersei, they love you. They're scared of being on their own. They have only septas and guards for company. We both know Joffrey has no time for them" he said, pleading for her to understand

At that the Queen regent softened "I do miss them"

"Can they meet their brother?" Tyrion asked tentatively. He hoped if Tommen and Myrcella bonded with the baby, Cersei would be more willing to accept him if only to appease them.

An awkward silence stretched between them. Tyrion refused to back down and held his sisters eyes, until she looked back into her wine cup, finally putting it to rest on the table.

"Fine" she said with a sigh "bring Tommen and Myrcella here after dinner. Not Joffrey, though "

"Excellent. They'll be thrilled, I'm sure" he said with a smile, turning on his heel towards her door

"Tyrion" she called, halting him "give the baby back"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and is still reading this story. I know the last chapter was short, but this one is longer!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As soon as her brother left, Cersei moved to put the baby back in his crib. The fool had been reluctant to give him back and even more reluctant to leave. Cersei wobbled only slightly as she deposited the child in his crib, pulling the blanket over him. Silently, she cursed herself for drinking too much wine. It had been a while since she could drink, and this birth had caused her no end of problems - it was only right she indulge.

In truth Cersei was going increasingly bored of her chambers and was keen to see her other children. What to do with the baby though? Staring into the crib, she couldn't help but notice the look of contentment on his face as he slept. He was such a cheerful baby. Tommen had been a quiet baby and even now was a quiet child. Joffrey had fussed and cried constantly for attention which she had eagerly given him, he was her first born after all. Myrcella was so calm and beautiful when she was born, you couldn't help but love her. But Cersei's new-born had his own charm. With his smiling face, and constant giggles Cersei knew he had charmed both of her hand maids who would coo at him when they thought she couldn't see. Even the wet nurse would smile and tickle him during feeds, much to the baby's delight.

Cersei couldn't do enjoy him though. He was a Lannister baby, of that there was no doubt. If he was not a dwarf, Cersei was certain she would be smitten with him too. Instead, she could barely look at him. Tyrion had probably held him for longer than she had. She felt a prickle of irritation at the thought of her brother. The imp had reminded her of Jamie at Joffrey's birth. The way Tyrion had held the baby as if afraid he would disappear.

Stepping away from the cradle, Cersei absently started to tidy her rooms. It was a job for her hand maids really, but Cersei needed a distraction. Tommen and Myrcella would come and meet their brother soon. The Queen Regent knew that disposing of the child after introducing it to her other children would be very difficult. She knew Tyrion had been right, no matter how much she denied it, Jamie would not allow her to hurt the child if he were here.

'But you're not here are you?' she thought bitterly, adding more empty wine flagons to her increasingly large pile

There was no point thinking about what Jamie might have said or done in this situation, all that matters is what she chooses to do. Agreeing to let Tommen and Myrcella come was, perhaps, a moment of weakness but she hated to think of them worrying. No doubt she would be forced to suffer her little brother again too.

Heading to the door of her chamber, Cersei asked the guard to summon her hand maid and the wet nurse. She might as well make herself look the part of Queen regent after spending the past few days in her robes and nightwear. Besides the baby needed to be fed, so he would hopefully be cheerful when Tommen and Myrcella came to visit.

* * *

It had been a few hours since he'd left Cersei's room and headed to the library. With the threat of Stannis attacking Kings Landing, Tyrion thought it best to research past conflicts and strategies in preparation. Despite his best efforts to stay on task Tyrion had found his thoughts quickly drifting back to his new nephew. He knew the child was not his, but Tyrion couldn't deny he felt protective of him. Cersei and Jamie were similar on the surface, and to outsiders there personalities were undoubtedly similar but Tyrion knew that wasn't true. Yes, they were both self-absorbed and Casterly rock could barely contain both of their egos, but they were also opposite in many things. Cersei cared nothing for others opinions and had an undeniable cruel streak. She was a woman capable of doing dark deeds without suffering any guilt from her actions. Jamie projected a similar image, but Tyrion knew it was false. His elder brother was capable of great kindness and it bothered him to be known as the king slayer. Tyrion had listened to his brothers doubts after slaying the mad king. The charming Jamie Lannister had questioned if he had done the right thing and been wracked with guilt for breaking his vow. That wasn't the Jamie the world had seen however, and Tyrion felt honored his brother would remove his golden lion mask to him and share his inner thoughts. It humanised Jamie in a way Cersei never could be. That was why he had to protect his nephew. Jamie had a right to know his son, and Tyrion would fight tooth and nail to protect the child until his brother could.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the library and pulled Tyrion from his thoughts as he turned to find Pod standing a little way behind him.

"Sorry to bother you my lord, but you asked me to get you for dinner"

"It's that time already?" said Tyrion in surprise. Surely he hadn't sat here daydreaming through the whole afternoon?

"It is my lord" confirmed Pod "Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella are on their way to your chambers which have been prepared for dinner"

"Time slipped away from me it seems" Tyrion said standing from his chair and stretching the stiffness from his body "You can have this evening to yourself Pod, I have family matters to attend to"

"As you wish my lord"

Podrick left as Tyrion hastily tidied his work away and began the journey back to his chambers. He'd decided it was best to not tell the children what their brother was. It was Cersei's place to tell them, and Tyrion did not want to risk his sister's wrath.

Heading into his chambers he found Tommen and Myrcella already sitting at the table with their Septa hovering around them.

"Nephew! Niece!" he exclaimed, forcing a grin on his face "You may retire for the evening Septa, I will take care of them"

The sour faced septa turned her grim expression to him "As you wish, my lord" she said with a small bow.

Tyrion had no idea why his sister would choose such a miserable, old septa for her children, but he knew it couldn't be much fun for them. Taking his place at the table, Tyrion quickly filled his plate from the large spread as the children followed his lead. He could feel them watching him, both too polite to ask him outright if he had visited their mother but wanting the answer all the same. Honestly, they were so meek and timid at times it was hard to believe they were related to Cersei or Joffrey.

"Have you both had good days?" he asked politely, determined to make them ask him outright

"Yes Uncle" they said nodding in unison

"How was your day?" asked Myrcella, and Tyrion had to hide his smile. She was the bolder of the two.

"Informative, my dear. Did you know King Aegon built Kings Landing from where his ships first landed after leaving Dragonstone?" Tyrion asked, sipping his wine

"Yes Uncle. He expanded from the fort he built when he first arrived" answered Tommen, much to Tyrion's surprise

"There's a clever lad! Well done Tommen" he praised as Myrcella beamed at her little brother in pride. The young prince smiled shyly and Tyrion felt his heart soften. They were such good children. He half expected it was due to their mothers attention being fixed on Joffrey, as he was the first in line to the throne. Cersei had spoilt and indulged him far too much and it had turned him into a callous, cruel King.

Their dinner continued with idle conversation between them, until the last of the food was finished and the wine was empty. Tyrion could practically feel the question they were desperate to ask, and part of him felt cruel for not just telling them, but he was their uncle and he wanted them to know they could ask him anything. Besides, they hadn't hesitated to ask him to visit their mother on their behalf, though he suspected it was fear and worry that had pushed them this morning.

"Well, if you two are full I suppose you'll want to go back to your rooms" he said idly, sitting back in his chair

The children exchanged a look.

"Uncle, we know you're very busy but have you by chance heard about Mother?" asked Myrcella timidly

"At last" Tyrion said, rocking forwards in his chair "What took you both so long to ask? I know I'm called the Imp and a monster, but I do not in fact eat children. Least of all my beloved niece and nephew"

Myrcella blushed as Tommen mumbled "We know Mother doesn't like you"

"Your mother seems immune to my charm, I'll admit, but I promised you both I would find out what I could" Tyrion said, with a wink. Tommen was exactly right, but it wouldn't do to admit such a thing. He would not turn them against their mother; he was not the monster Cersei made him out to be.

"We told Septa Morgan we asked you to visit Mother, but she told us mothers need rest after giving birth and we shouldn't have bothered you with it" explained Myrcella, lowering her eyes

Annoyance flared in Tyrion. They were the Prince and Princess, they needed to learn to ask questions or else they would spend their lives as puppets, with their mother pulling the strings.

"My dear, I'm not sure how many times I need tell you both you can ask me anything. I'm your uncle, it's part of the job description" he said, grinning at them both "that and telling amazing stories"

Tommen nodded "We love your stories, Uncle"

Now that both children had perked up, Tyrion decided to turn the conversation back to their new sibling. Cersei wasn't one to be kept waiting and would surely be keen to see her children.

"Now, about your mother. She is well, and resting with the baby"

"Is it a brother or sister?" asked Myrcella excitedly, as both children grinned in delight

"You'll have to see for yourselves. We are going to see them after dinner" Tyrion said, happy to watch the children excitement

"I hope it's a sister" said Tommen after a moment's thought

"Really?" asked Tyrion with interest "You don't want a little brother?"

Tommen seemed unsure and glanced at his sister.

"We're worried a boy might be like Joff" whispered Myrcella, as if the King might appear at the mention of his name

At that Tyrion laughed "I wouldn't worry on that count children. I don't think anyone could be quite like your older brother"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Thanks to those still reading. If you're enjoying this please let me know! I started this expecting to do only a couple of chapters - it has clearly gone beyond that now! I know Tommen and Myrcella may seem different here to the show or books, but there wasn't much to go off for either of them so I've taken some liberties to develop them. Still own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A knock on her door roused Cersei from her chair, as her guard called into her "Your Grace, Prince Tommen, Princess Myrcella and Lord Tyrion are here to see you"

"Let them in" replied Cersei, absently fiddling with her gown

As the evening had worn on, Cersei had grown increasingly anxious about the children's visit. What if her children hated her for birthing a dwarf? Her thoughts had grown increasingly paranoid until she snapped herself out of it. She was a lion and these were her cubs. Besides, it was the reaction of Joffrey that worried her the most. She must not dwell on it now, not when her younger children needed her to be strong.

The door creaked open and Myrcella entered followed by Tommen and Tyrion behind them.

"Hello Mother" said her children in chorus, looking rather nervous

"I missed you both. Have you been good?" said Cersei, pulling both children into her arms

"We have" confirmed Myrcella as Tommen nodded against her shoulder

"Are you ok Mother?" asked Tommen shyly, green eyes rising to meet hers

"I'm fine" she reassured "I knew my brave little lions were strong enough to survive without me for a couple of days"

"We were" said Myrcella quickly "but we did miss you"

"It was lonely with Septa Morgan" added Tommen

Cersei's heart swelled to hear her children had missed her.

"Well we're back together now. I won't leave you alone again" she said stroking the back of their hair

"Uncle Tyrion looked after us" murmured Tommen to Cersei's disgust

The Imp was standing awkwardly to one side, trying not to watch their reunion but making no move to leave either. Cersei sighed internally - she knew there would be no getting rid of him. Pulling back from her children, Cersei took a moment longer to enjoy their perfect faces before she would have to address the baby problem.

"What did you tell them?" Cersei asked sharply, pulling Tyrion's gaze from the cradle at the other end of the room

"Nothing. It was not my place" he answered with a shrug

"Tommen, Myrcella come sit down" Cersei said, leading the children to her large bed where they obediently sat

Small baby giggles could be heard from the cradle, and both children's eyes wandered in the direction of the cradle. Her little brother also visibly relaxed at the sign his nephew was still alive.

"You both know I have a new baby" Cersei started, wondering if Tyrion telling them might have been better.

The children looked at her expectantly.

"Is it a Prince or Princess?" asked Myrcella, after Cersei made no move to continue

'Neither my sweet girl' thought Cersei sadly

"It's a brother" she said eventually, getting smiles from both children

"Can we see him?" asked Tommen quietly, hopeful eyes looking at her

"Of course" Cersei said, standing from the bed and moving towards the cradle. Tyrion's eyes followed her the whole way, though he had not moved from where he stood against the wall. All afternoon Cersei had practiced what she was going to tell the children. How she would explain the new child was a dwarf like their uncle. Coming face to face with them, Cersei found her practiced words escaped her. It was better to show them. Easier to show them.

The baby giggled more as Cersei lifted him from the cradle, the plain blanket still swaddling him. She knelt in front of her children who sat on the bed, still hiding the child from their view.

"Hold your arms out" she instructed, as Myrcella opened her arms and Tommen scooted closer to see the baby. Hesitantly, she passed the child over to his new siblings.

"He's cute" said Myrcella, upon seeing her baby brother's face. A smile lighting up her face

"He looks happy" said Tommen, gazing at his new brother

Cersei had been careful to wrap the baby so only his face was visible, but now it was time for them to know.

"Yes, he is happy" agreed Cersei

"He's so little" said Myrcella, noticing how small the blanketed bundle was

Cersei could practically feel the tension coming from her little brother as he stood silently watching. Stupid Imp. As if he had any reason to be nervous?

"You see darlings" started Cersei, drawing their attention to her "your brother is not normal. He is not a strong, perfect lion like you two and Joffrey"

The Queen Regent was surprised her words didn't elicit a response from her brother, but he remained silent, watching them from a distance.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tommen, concern twisting his face into a frown

Cersei reached for the bundle in Myrcella's arms and pulled the blanket open to reveal his shortened limbs. The baby laughed lightly at the contact as Tommen and Myrcella leaned in for a closer look. Cersei lowered her gaze and waited on their judgement. The shrieks of horror and denial would start any moment.

"Aww he's like Uncle Tyrion" squealed Myrcella in delight, tickling the child's stomach

"I'm your big brother" said Tommen reaching over to grasp his tiny hand

"You're not upset?" she asked in bewilderment, as they tickled and poked the baby

"He's so cute" confirmed Myrcella, gazing at his smiling face

Cute? That was a novel approach to take. Cersei stood from where she had been kneeling in front of the bed and glanced towards Tyrion. The fool was watching the proceedings with the most sorrowful look on his face Cersei recalled seeing. Cersei felt a small twinge in her chest. It took her a moment to realise it was a pang of sympathy for her little brother. His birth had certainly not been met with cuddles and delight. He had also, most certainly, never been described as cute. It had been resentment and scorn from his family, all but Jamie anyway.

A knock on the door broke Cersei from her thoughts as her children fussed over their brother and Tyrion stood watching them. The air of melancholy that surrounded him was unusual when he was with his nephew and niece. He normally went overboard to charm and cheer them.

Moving to the door, Cersei called through "What is it?"

"Begging your pardon your Grace, but the King has requested the Lord Hands presence in the throne room"

Cersei's heart dropped. What could Joff possibly need this late in the evening?

"Well it appears I have work to do" said Tyrion, plastering a smile on his face as he faced the children

"Can't you stay Uncle?" asked Myrcella, looking up from the baby

"Duty calls my dear" he answered "I will come back later and take you both to bed, if your mother wishes?"

Cersei glanced at her brothers questioning face before nodding her assent. She stepped away from the door, as Tyrion headed out into the corridor. At least now she had the children to herself. Cersei pulled a chair over to the bed where Tommen and Myrcella held the baby. As much as she wanted to enjoy spending time with them, her thoughts kept drifting back to Joffrey. All she could do was wait and hope he had summoned Tyrion for a minor issue. She still had no idea how to address the baby issue with him.

* * *

Part of Tyrion was happy to get out of Cersei's chambers, as he moved along the dimly lit corridors towards the throne room. It had been truly touching to see Tommen and Myrcella looking at their baby brother with such love and affection, but he couldn't deny it hurt that his own birth was marred in tragedy and hate. Envy had stirred within Tyrion as he knew no-one had ever looked at him with such affection, in his darkest moments he feared even Jamie's friendship came from pity.

The throne room was a cold, empty hall, particularly this late in the evening. Tyrion headed to the centre of the room, to find Joffrey sprawled across the iron throne, Ser Meryn stood to one side, his face as dark and cruel as ever.

"You come at last, Uncle" said Joffrey sounding bored. Tyrion doubted he'd kept him waiting.

"Well, my legs are shorter than yours - takes me longer to get around" answered Tyrion "Why did you summon me?"

At that Joffrey straightened up in the throne "You're the Kings Hand. You serve me"

"Well, yes. I thought you had figured that out by now" said Tyrion, not entirely sure where his nephew was going with this

"Mind your tongue, imp" warned Ser Meryn. Tyrion had to admit feeling a bit uncomfortable with just Joff and Ser Meryn. He would normally have summoned Bronn to accompany him, but he'd been so distracted with Cersei and the baby.

"My mother hasn't been at court the past few days" commented Joffrey, as if he had only now realised

"No, she's been rather occupied"

"With what? What is more important than the Kings business?" said Joffrey in disbelief

At that, Tyrion merely stared at his nephew.

"You know she was with child?" he stated slowly

"Well, how long does it take to get a child out? There's no excuse for her neglecting her duties" complained Joffrey

"Your compassion for your mother is inspiring, your Grace. Did no-one explain to you that giving birth can at times be difficult?" asked Tyrion. He didn't like where this conversation was heading, though he supposed it was naïve to think Joffrey would remain oblivious forever.

Leaning forward, Joffrey sneered down at Tyrion "Oh, I know how difficult it can be. Mother often speaks of the monster that ripped her mother open"

Tyrion's hands clenched as he fought to control his anger. He hated being reminded of that. As if he had purposely killed the only person who may have loved him. As a child he had often wondered what life might have been like had his mother lived.

Joffrey must have been satisfied with the anger on his uncles face as he continued "Well? Where's the baby"

"With your mother" said Tyrion between gritted teeth

"What is it?" asked Joffrey, though Tyrion suspected he wasn't particularly interested

"Perhaps you should ask your mother"

"I'm asking you. As your King I command you tell me"

Tyrion considered refusing, but hopefully telling Joff would satisfy his curiosity.

"A boy" he said

The King considered this new information for a moment, before responding.

"Very well. Uncle, you will go and inform my mother I will visit her tomorrow" he declared before turning to Ser Meryn "I will have to keep this one away from Mother so it doesn't turn out weak like Tommen - his sniveling is pathetic. Do you remember how he cried when I showed him his dead cat?"

Ser Meryn joined the King in his laughter, as Tyrion felt his blood boil. He recalled that incident all too well. It was only last year that Tommen had adopted a young cat that had been found wandering through the Red Keep, claiming the creature as his new companion. After only a month Joffrey had brought the cat to his brother full of crossbow bolts. Cersei had told Tommen it was an accident and Joffrey hadn't meant to kill his cat, but unusually for Tommen, he had taken a stand. The little Prince had tried to tell his Mother it was no accident and the cat had been taken from his bed chamber but it fell on deaf ears. He told everyone he could find what his brother had done, desperate for someone to believe him. It didn't last long though. Tommen had been severely punished for slandering his brother, thus ending his mini rebellion. The boy had cried and cried to Tyrion after that. There was only his uncle and Myrcella who believed him after all. Any complaint Tommen and Myrcella had ever made against their brother was either overlooked or met with angry denial by their mother. It was little wonder both children were brow beaten into meek obedience.

"Cat got your tongue, Uncle?" taunted Joffrey, seeing Tyrion frozen to the spot

"She nearly did, your Grace" chimed in Ser Meryn

Joffrey exploded in laughter at the knight's joke.

"Haha, good one Ser Meryn!" said Joffrey between laughing "You may be weaker than Tommen, Uncle - surrendering to capture by a woman! The shame"

Both the King and Ser Meryn continued to laugh, as heat flooded Tyrions face at the reminder of his capture by Catelyn Stark. His father had condemned him enough for that. Bringing shame to house Lannister.

"I would rather a sword though the gut" continued Joffrey

'That could be arranged' thought Tyrion darkly

Oddly enough, Tyrion felt no urge to fight back tonight. The birth of his nephew had dislodged a surprising amount of old fears, resentments and hurt. He simply did not have the energy to defend himself. Gods know, no-one else ever had. In the dark of the throne room, Tyrion had to wonder if this is how Jamie saw the mad King. Callous, cruel and clearly mad.

Tyrion turned to leave when Joffrey called out to him.

"Are you sure you're a Lannister, Uncle?" he said "You seem more like a deformed cat than a Lion"

"Either way, I still have claws" Tyrion called, not looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thanks to those who reviewed. Just to be clear, this story is an AU that takes place roughly around season 2 where Jamie is Robbs captive and Tyrion is acting hand of the King.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Mother…" started Tommen "are you going to kill the baby?"

Since Tyrion had left, Cersei had sat in her chair watching the children interact with the baby. She had thought Tommen was preparing to ask something, as the happy look on his face had faded as he played with his little brother. She had never dreamed it would be that question, however.

"Darling, why would you ask such a thing?" Cersei asked, trying to keep a neutral voice. If she rebuked him now, he was likely to stop talking and Cersei needed to know what he was thinking. What would make him think that of his mother?

Tommen fidgeted with the edge of the baby's blanket "Well…it's just…."

"You can tell me" Cersei coaxed

"He's like Uncle Tyrion" Tommen said quickly, averting his eyes as he said it

Cersei's heart clenched.

"Why would you think I would kill the baby because of that?" Cersei asked, trying hard to control her voice. What had her stupid brother being telling them?

This time Myrcella answered, raising her pale green eyes to meet her mothers, "When Uncle Tyrion was captured, you said you didn't want him back"

"You hoped they'd kill him" added Tommen, snuffling slightly

Myrcella quickly said "We know you don't like him because he's a dwarf, and your mother died when he was born"

Cersei's mind swirled trying to make sense of what she was hearing "Did your uncle tell you this?"

"No" they said in unison

"We said you didn't like him, and he said you were immune to his charm" said Tommen, looking guiltily away

"Mother, please don't kill our brother because he's a dwarf. It's not his fault" begged Myrcella, eyes darting between her mother and the baby

"Please don't!" joined Tommen "We'll look after him, promise!"

"My silly little lions, I will not harm your brother" Cersei said. Her beloved children were looking at her like she was a monster. Her chest burned as if she'd been impaled.

Her children looked at her, not willing to believe her words.

"Or your uncle" she added as an afterthought. Cersei wasn't entirely sure she meant it, but the children relaxed slightly.

"Promise?" asked Tommen

"Of course" Cersei said, hurt that they doubted her

The Queen Regent rose from her chair and sank on to the bed next to Myrcella, who was still clutching her little brother.

"My sweet little lions, I could never hurt any of my children, understand?" they nodded slowly "I may not always get along with your uncle, but he's my brother and I must endure him"

At that Tommen giggled "Uncle Jamie used to say that about you"

Cersei felt her already battered heart clench at the mention of Jamie, but hid her pain well. Softly stroking Myrcellas golden hair she continued "Growing up, your grandfather always spoke of how family is everything. Nothing else matters, but your family. Nothing else matters to me, but my four children"

"And Uncle Tyrion and Uncle Jamie?" questioned Myrcella

Cersei laughed a little "Them too"

The children finally seemed convinced she had no plans to kill either their little brother or her own, and they lapsed back into chatting with the baby and making him smile.

Did she mean it though?

Tyrion had believed she would kill the child and offered to raise it himself. Her own children had not believed she meant no harm. Was she so monstrous? Despite what she had told her little brother and herself about getting rid of the child, deep in her heart she knew she hadn't meant it. The child was a piece of her and a piece of Jamie. If Jamie did not escape from the Starks, it could be the last piece of him she would ever have.

The evening wore on, until a knock sounded on the door announcing the return of Tyrion.

* * *

"You're back!" said Myrcella as Tyrion made his way into Cersei's chambers once more

"I am" he replied, forcing a grin

The two children were holding the baby between them with their mother sat on the far side of Myrcella.

"I think it may be time for my cubs to go to bed" said Cersei, her eyes trained on Tyrion. He could feel the question she was silently asking; what did Joffrey want? But first, the children.

"Can we not stay a little longer Mother?" begged Tommen,

"Your little brother is getting tired, I'm sure he'd love to see you both tomorrow after a long nap" Cersei answered

Tyrion hesitantly approached the bed. He'd kept his distance when he came earlier, but he had to see him. He needed to check his new nephew was ok.

"Have you two had fun?" asked Tyrion, his eyes wandering to the baby. The child was smiling happily, even as his eyes kept drifting closed.

"We did Uncle" enthused Myrcella "Isn't he cute?"

"He certainly is" agreed Tyrion softly.

He could feel Cersei's eyes following him and didn't feel like lingering too long. It was fortunate she'd let him come back at all.

"Myrcella, pass the baby to your Uncle and I'll get someone to take you both to bed" said Cersei, much to Tyrion's astonishment

A moment later the small bundle was passed back into his arms and Tyrion adjusted his grip as Cersei had shown him earlier. The child stirred slightly, before blinking sleepily at his uncle and settling against his chest.

"I thought Uncle Tyrion was taking us to bed" asked Tommen, appearing upset by the change of plans as Cersei hugged him in the doorway

"I need to speak to him a moment, my sweet. He will come and tell you both a story though, if you're good little lions and ready for bed when he gets there" Cersei promised, glancing back in his direction

"Of course" he promised. After his encounter with Joffrey, Tyrion wanted only to drown his sorrows in his own chamber, but he couldn't stand to see his nephew and niece disappointed. Although they were royal children, their lives were not particularly joyful.

The door clicked shut and the sounds of the children faded down the corridor. His sister turned to him, her gaze penetrating before gesturing him to follow her to the cradle.

"What did Joffrey want?" Cersei asked, holding her arms out to take the now sleeping baby from him

"He has noticed your absence at court" said Tyrion "Wondered why you were not there"

"It took him three days to notice?"

"It would appear so"

"What did he actually say?" Cersei said, depositing the baby in the cradle and covering him with the blankets. She looked weary and Tyrion felt a sorry for her. It must hurt for your eldest child to show such little regard for you.

"He asked about the child and demanded information from me. I told him it was a boy, and he said he will visit you tomorrow" getting the whole story out quickly seemed the simplest way

Cersei sat heavily in a chair near the cradle, looking nothing like the ferocious Queen she usually was.

"What am I going to do? Joffrey will hate me and the boy" she said, her voice cracking

"Have you considered my offer?" Tyrion murmured, shifting uneasily on the spot

"Your offer? No. I will not give you my son. He will stay here" Cersei bit back

"I don't know how you will handle Joffrey"

"How we will handle Joffrey" Cersei said

"You want me here?" Tyrion asked, confusion crossing his face

"Yes. I will not be alone when he comes"

"You know he hates me. My presence alone will infuriate him"

"Infuriate him then"

Tyrion stopped, unsure how to reply. Much like his earlier conversation with Cersei, this was uncharted territory compared to their usual arguments and he had no idea how to react to it.

Cersei broke the silence, fixing him with a haunted stare.

"Why are you still here? It will be a long day tomorrow little brother, and you still have a bedtime story to tell"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Let me know what you think guys! This story is already a lot longer than I originally thought it was going to be. I hope you're enjoying it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Strange dreams plagued Cersei as she slept. She saw herself as a proud lioness running alongside a strong, proud lion. The familiar shape of Casterly Rock loomed ahead of them as two little cubs followed after them happily. To Cersei her world was perfect and she felt at peace. As they ran she noticed something was wrong. There were two cubs missing from her pride, weren't there? Cersei looked around her desperately before her eyes locked on a tiny golden lion that had fallen behind. The tiny cub couldn't keep up with them and was left alone as a new lion approached the cub. The new lion was darker than Cersei and the cubs with a golden crown on its mane. It loomed over the little lion, roaring at the tiny creature. Cersei froze, unsure what to do. These were her missing cubs, were they not? She looked next to her for the strong lion that was by her side before, but to her horror he had disappeared. The two cubs were scared now and hid behind her trembling; Cersei knew she had to protect them.

What about the tiny cub? The crowned lion was taking swipes at the cub with its huge paws, as a crowd of sheep gathered behind it, jeering and laughing as the little lion cried. Before the crowned lion could take a bite out of the cub, another lion appeared. This one had a messy mane and was clearly older than the cub, but still much smaller than the proud lion Cersei had been running with. The new lion moved between the crowned lion and the cub as the circle of sheep closed in. Soon both of the small lions were hidden from view with only a defiant roar escaping the circle.

Cersei could only watch as her two cubs nudged her.

"Why didn't you help them?" one cried looking up at her with frightened green eyes

"Do something!" the other pleaded, looking between her and the circle of sheep

No matter how much Cersei wanted to intervene, she couldn't move. She was helpless. Where was the strong lion? Looking around, Cersei instead found an old lion towering over her.

His voice reverberated through her mind "It's better this way. Better for the family. They brought us shame"

Cersei looked desperately for help, but there was no-one there to rescue her. The old lion had disappeared as quickly as he came, but his words continued to echo through Cersei. The group of sheep led by the crowned lion were heading towards her now. Blood dripped from the dark lion's mouth and Cersei felt ill as she saw the two little lions lying on the ground forgotten, the older one covering the cub with his own body, though it was clear neither would move again.

They were coming for her now, and her two golden cubs. She would fight to protect them from the dark lion, the sheep and anyone else. Glancing behind her, Cersei cried out in despair for they were gone too. Her golden head whipped back to where the little lions lay, and she sobbed. For now her two cubs had joined them.

The dark lion moved in front of her, and Cersei could see the golden crown on its head glinting red now as he gazed down at her.

"You disappoint me" he said as he lunged.

* * *

The Queen Regent woke with a start, the sound of a baby's cry echoing throughout her chamber. Cersei moved quickly, though shakily from her bed towards the source of the noise. The baby was awake and apparently hungry. Her heart continued to beat too quickly as she lifted the crying child from the cradle. Cersei never paid much attention to her dreams, but this one had disturbed her.

"Your Grace?" enquired the wet nurse, hurrying into the room - more than likely alerted by the child's cries. The woman seemed surprised to see Cersei holding the child, whose cries had quieted somewhat.

"The child is hungry. Feed him and bathe him. The King is coming to see his new brother today" Cersei ordered, trying hard to maintain her composure. Joffrey was coming today and Cersei couldn't afford to be distracted by dreams.

"Yes, your Grace" answered the wet nurse, moving to take the baby from Cersei

"Send for my brother as well"

She did not know when Joffrey would come, but she would prepare as much as she could - even if that meant locking the Imp in her chambers all day. She wasn't entirely sure why she wanted him there in the first place, but with Jamie gone there was little choice.

Moving to the large window, Cersei gazed out across the gardens of the red keep. She'd been hiding in her rooms too long. After Joffrey's visit, it would all end one way or another.

* * *

Tyrion had all but crashed into his bed last night after what had been a particularly strange and trying day. It had taken all his willpower to not fall asleep while reciting the third bedtime story for Tommen and Myrcella. Having never been a great sleeper Tyrion was shocked to find it well into the morning when he finally awoke. Even then he had woken only because of Podrick dislodging a stack of books piled on his desk. His squire had brought a message for him, and Tyrion easily recognized his father's hand writing.

_Tyrion,_

_I have heard word from the red keep that your sister went into labour a few days ago, yet there has been no sign of her or the child since. As acting hand of the King, it is your duty to inform the realm of the new Prince or Princess. As my son, it is your duty to inform me of the welfare of my daughter and grandchild. I hoped giving you some power would finally force you to take responsibility, though it seems you still need reminding of your duty to this family. I expect a swift reply with full details to follow this letter. I will not be kept in the dark by my children._

_We continue to move against Robb Stark in the field, though he appears to have some strategic abilities and progress is slow. You need to reign in Joffrey, there are disturbing rumors circulating that he has a cruel streak, and this will only aid our enemies. Do not disappoint me anymore than you already have._

_Lord Tywin Lannister_

Tyrion sank back in his chair and reread the message. No doubt his father had spies in the red keep to keep him informed and it was only a matter of time before news of the baby spread, regardless of how much Cersei sought to control it.

"It appears my father is anxious for news of his grandchild" said Tyrion, tossing the letter on his desk

"Should I fetch a raven for your reply, my Lord" asked Podrick, standing awkwardly in one corner

"Not yet Pod. I'll have to ask Cersei first. Who knows what she wants to tell him?" Tyrion answered with a sigh. A message from his father wasn't a good way to start the day, and Tyrion felt his mood already darkening.

Tyrion set about readying himself for the day as Podrick moved around the chamber completing his squire duties. A knock on the door disturbed the peace.

"Enter" called Tyrion, glancing at Podrick in surprise

He instantly recognized one of Cersei's trusted hand maids entering the room.

"Begging your pardon my Lord, but the Queen has requested your presence in her chambers"

"This early?" said Tyrion in surprise "She knows the King rarely rises before midday"

"That was her message, my Lord" said the hand maid, shifting uneasily

"Very well. I suppose I can't refuse" said Tyrion with a sigh "Podrick, while I'm gone please sort through the mess of books I've had out. There is still the threat of Stannis hanging over us, and preparation is needed. Though, I apparently have other plans for today than planning the defence of the city"

"Of course, my Lord" answered Pod, nodding his head

"Wish me luck Pod. Spending a day with my sister is unlikely to end well" Tyrion called grabbing the letter from their father and following the hand maid out of his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - So this is kind of a long chapter. When I started writing I had no idea it was going to turn out this way. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Cersei was bored and tired. Her dream had plagued her all morning and the wait for Joffrey was stretching on endlessly, with only her little brother for company. Tyrion had brought the letter from their father and after reading it she had enjoyed tearing it to pieces. Dealing with Joffrey would be difficult enough without worrying about what to tell her father.

"You do have a talent for destroying letters dear sister" Tyrion drawled, as she ripped the words to shreds

They were both sitting across the table from each other, attempting to pass the time. Tyrion had come to her chambers when she had summoned him and it was now well into the afternoon without any sign of the Kings arrival. Cersei wasn't sure she could take the stress anymore, part of her was desperate to get it over with.

"You realise our father will expect a response, lest my handsome face decorate a spike outside Casterly Rock" Tyrion said, gesturing to the torn up letter

"Father can wait"

"What will you tell him?"

Cersei huffed in annoyance "The truth. What else can I tell him?"

"You're going to tell him about you and Jamie?" Tyrion asked

"Gods no! Keep your voice down. This child is Roberts's last son" she said, emphasizing each point with a glare

"Of course" answered Tyrion, waving away her concerns that he would tell a different tale

The silence stretched between them, and Cersei considered her little brother. He was more subdued than usual and sat quietly at the table, glancing occasionally in the direction of the baby. It was incredibly irritating. Although Cersei generally wanted him to shut him, today she found the silence stifling. It left her mind free to wander back to her dream and her fears of Joffrey's reaction to his new brother.

"Why are you so annoying?" Cersei asked him suddenly, pulling Tyrion from his own thoughts

"Excuse me?" Tyrion asked, mouth turning down into a frown

"You're just…sat there" she said. Cersei wasn't sure why she was trying to provoke him or what she hoped to accomplish. Her nerves were frayed to the edge.

"Yes. I'm sat here" he answered, looking puzzled "Would you like me to sit somewhere else?"

Cersei didn't answer, and after a moment Tyrion looked away.

"I can leave if you like" he offered, and Cersei noticed the air of melancholy that had surrounded Tyrion last night still clung to him today.

"You're welcome to try"

"Your guards won't let me?"

"Not unless I say so. You should try though, it might entertain me"

"Well I was born to entertain" he said flatly

Cersei glanced at the pile of torn paper on the table between them.

"Is that why you're such a misery today, little brother? Father said he was disappointed with you" Cersei taunted

Tyrion snorted "That's hardly a secret"

"When he finds out what I gave birth to, I suspect I'll become the family disappointment" Cersei said

She had been watching her brother closely and saw him tense at her words. His hand clenched and unclenched as if he was clutching a cup of wine. Not that there was any available, of course. One needed a clear head to handle Joffrey and Tyrion had been saddened to learn they would be sober for the encounter.

"Cersei" Tyrion started, sad eyes turning to hers "it is not the child's fault. His life will be difficult enough"

The Queen Regent hummed to herself as she considered his words.

"Do you know what the children asked me yesterday?" Cersei started, looking across to her brother "They said 'Are you going to kill him?' my own children think me capable of killing a baby"

"You are capable of killing a baby" Tyrion stated. Hot anger burned through Cersei at his words.

"How dare you-"

"Just not your own baby"

Her brothers sad green eyes found her own and Cersei felt her anger leave her as quickly as it come.

"My children think me a monster" she whispered, looking away

"I'm sure they don't truly believe that. They love you. I'm the monster of our family, remember?"

Once again, Cersei was annoyed to feel a pang in her chest at her brother's words. Though she was saved from responding when the door to her room banged open, Joffrey standing in the doorway.

"Joffrey" she started, rising to greet her son. Ser Meryn entered and closed the door much to her disappointment, though he made no efforts to move further into the room.

"Mother" Joffrey greeted, looking her up and down, "Why was I not informed you'd given birth? I am the King, I must be told these things"

"I didn't think it was worth your time" Cersei answered, drinking in the sight of her eldest. Her first boy.

Joffrey moved closer to Cersei, staring into her eyes "You're duty is to me. You haven't been to court in days"

"You're my strong lion. The baby needed my help more than you, I'm certain of it" Cersei soothed.

She was relieved when he broke eye contact and sauntered further into the room, his eyes resting on uncle. Tyrion hadn't bothered to stand and was still sat in the chair he'd occupied most of the day, his face looked grim.

"What are you doing here?" Joffrey spat, looking down on his uncle

"Visiting one of my beloved nephews" Tyrion answered "if you're jealous your Grace, I can make more time to visit you"

Tyrion and Joffrey locked eyes, the tension in the room increasing, until the King broke contact and moved away.

"Alright, then. Where's the baby?" Joffrey demanded, as if he expected the child to appear before him

"The child is fine" Cersei said dismissively "How have you been, my sweet?"

She threaded her arm through Joffrey's and tried to turn his attention to her. She didn't know why she was trying to delay the inevitable, but she didn't want him near the cradle. Every instinct was screaming for her to keep him away. Ser Meryn stood silently in the doorway and Cersei could feel her brothers eyes watching her.

"I'm fine" Joffrey snapped, pulling out of her grasp "which you would know if you hadn't been hiding in here"

At that the sound of a baby's giggles echoed through the room turning all eyes to the cradle. Joffrey barged past his mother towards the sound while Tyrion pushed himself from the chair to quickly follow. Cersei moved to follow them but found she couldn't. Her feet refused to carry her closer to the cradle, so she stood rooted to the spot. A witness to the scene that was unfolding as Joffrey approached the cradle. The baby's body was still covered in his plain blanket when her eldest son got there.

"Well this is what's kept you so busy the last few days, is it?" he sneered leaning over the cradle

Tyrion had followed and now stood at the other end of the cradle, his face grim. The baby giggled at Joffrey.

"He doesn't look like father" Joffrey stated, shooting her a questioning look.

Cersei's stomach rolled at the accusation. Joffrey had already confronted her over the rumours and she'd dismissed them as nonsense, but she had seen it then and could see it now that he didn't truly believe her.

"He's a bit small isn't he?" Joffrey noticed, reaching into the cradle. A quick tug of the blanket and silence reigned, interrupted only by the baby's tiny giggles.

Cersei's heart seemed to freeze as Joffrey turned to her, his mouth hanging open.

"You birthed this monster?" he asked, anger distorting his features

"The child is your brother, your Grace" Tyrion said between gritted teeth

"He's a dwarf. Look at his twisted little body" Joffrey said poking and pulling the baby, until his giggles turned into cries.

"Enough, Joffrey" Tyrion ordered, moving closer to his nephew.

"I say when it's enough" Joffrey snapped, leering down at his uncle

The King turned his attention from the now crying baby and back to his mother.

"I'd heard the rumours about you and Uncle Jamie" he said, looking her up and down "I didn't realise you were so desperate you'd bed the Imp"

"I never…he is your fathers son" Cersei stammered. Words failed her. She thought she was ready for this encounter, but she never imagined feeling so helpless.

"How else do you explain this? Look at the little monster. This vile creature is an insult to my father's memory" Joffrey said, the baby crying harder as the King pulled on his short limbs

"You should respect your mother" warned Tyrion

Joffrey turned his attention from the baby "I'm surprised this disgusting creature didn't tear Mother open the same way you killed your own mother, Uncle"

A dark cloud passed over Tyrion's face as Cersei watched the exchange with mounting horror. This was worse than she thought, and yet she felt powerless to intercede. How could she? Joffrey was her pride and joy. Her baby boy.

"Is there not more pressing issues that require your attention?" Tyrion asked forcing the anger from his voice. Cersei could see her brother was straining to control his temper.

"No, I don't think so" Joffrey said, shaking his head "This abomination must be destroyed. The sight of it is turning my stomach"

"Why is it still alive, Mother?" asked Joffrey, returning to her, his face inches from her own "Are you too weak to do the deed yourself?"

The Queen Regent felt what was left of her heart shatter. Oh, how she loved Joffrey. Her first born. Her proud lion. He couldn't mean it, could he? Surely he's just upset and wouldn't really harm his little brother?

Cersei's mind swirled, thinking of something to say, anything to say that could help this situation.

"Joffrey, leave" ordered Tyrion, standing in front of the cradle now

"You don't get to give orders to me" Joffrey bit back, turning his attention back to his uncle "Ser Meryn!"

The Kingsguard moved further into the room. He was wearing his armour with no helmet, his long sword at his side and the tell-tale white cloak dragging behind him.

"Your Grace?" he asked moving behind Cersei

"Kill the little monster in the cradle and speak of this to no-one" ordered Joffrey moving next to his mother to watch the execution.

"Joff, no! You can't. Please" Cersei cried, her feet still unable to leave the spot

"I can and I will!" Joffrey shouted, dark green eyes staring into hers "I am the King! The monster will die"

Ser Meryn drew his sword and approached the cradle. Any other Knight of the Kingsguard would hesitate to follow this command. Ser Barristan would have certainly found this duty too much - not Ser Meryn though.

Joffrey linked his arm through hers and Cersei found she shuddered at his touch "I hope this is a lesson for you, Mother. I expect you to watch as the monster dies"

"Ser Meryn, as the hand of the King I order you to stand down" commanded Tyrion, not budging from in front of the cradle.

"I take my orders from the King, not you Imp" Ser Meryn grunted

Cersei's heart lurched as her baby continued to cry. He was such a happy baby.

"Move aside Uncle, or Ser Meryn will make you" said Joffrey, impatiently

_'This is it'_ Cersei realised in horror _'my dream is coming true'_

Realising Tyrion would not move, Ser Meryn grabbed the back of his head and shoved Tyrion behind him as he raised his sword over the cradle. As soon as he was past Ser Meryn, Tyrion whipped a small, concealed knife from his tunic and drove it into the back of the Knights right knee through the exposed chink in the armour. Tyrion pulled the knife loose as Ser Meryn howled in pain. Blood spurted from the wound and he dropped to the floor, his sword falling in front of him. Tyrion wasted no time after his first attack and quickly drove the knife into Knights other knee as he fell, crippling him. Before Tyrion could continue his assault, the knight threw his right arm across Tyrions chest and grabbed a handful of his tunic. The move knocked Tyrion off balance and his small weapon clattered to the floor behind the Knight. Cersei watched in shock as Ser Meryn threw her little brother to the floor and punched at him, his fist crashing into Tyrion's left eye snapping his head back.

"You'll pay for that" Ser Meryn howled. He was on his knees with blood pooling behind him staining his white cloak. The knife Tyrion had used was small but Cersei realised her brother had used it accurately. Ser Meryn would not be walking again for some time.

"How dare you?" cried Joffrey, incensed that his guard had been injured

Cersei watched her little brother fall to the ground under the force of the blow, before turning and trying to crawl away. Ser Meryn lurched forward in his rage and grabbed Tyrions shoulder. The knight forced him on to his back before dropping his weight on top of him, pinning Tyrion beneath him.

"You attacked a member of the Kingsguard! You ignored my order" screeched Joffrey, releasing her arm to go to Ser Meryn "The sentence is death. Make it slow Ser Meryn, as punishment for wounding you"

Cersei took in the scene before her. Tyrion was pinned beneath Ser Meryn, blood pouring from a gash above his eye while Joffrey stood behind the Knight, instructing him on how to deliver the sentence. Ser Meryn was clearly enraged, and Cersei realised her little brother had planned for this. The sadness that had clung to him all day, the grim face he'd worn when Joffrey came. Tyrion had realised it might come to this, and done what he could to protect the baby.

_'I should have been protecting the baby'_ Cersei thought _'I am a monster. I stood here and did nothing'_

The baby continued to cry, but Joffrey was far too distracted with hurting his uncle to notice anymore. A loud crack sounded throughout the room followed by a groan of pain dragging Cersei back to the present.

"Excellent, Ser Meryn. Now see what else you can break"

The Knights blows were growing sloppy as he lost blood but he continued to pummel Tyrion who had stopped squirming beneath him, and was now groaning in pain. It was too much. There was the blood, the baby's cries, her brother's groans of pain.

Time seemed to slow down as Cersei felt her heart pounding in her chest. For a fleeting moment the scene before her and her dream the night before merged into one. When the scene separated back into reality, everything became clear.

Neither Joffrey or Ser Meryn noticed her approach, so engrossed they were with hurting Tyrion. Joffrey was crouching down next to his uncle now, a dagger in his hand.

"You disobeyed me Uncle, and you attacked Ser Meryn"

"So kill me then" Tyrion gasped, unable to shift the bulk of Ser Meryn

"I think not" Joffrey whispered "You're mine to torment now"

"You're a monster" Tyrion wheezed, turning to face his nephew

"There are two monsters in this room, and I'm going to rid my kingdom of both of them"

Joffrey leaned closer to his uncle as Tyrion tried to roll his head away, but the King merely grabbed a fistful of his hair pinning him in place. Joffrey drew the tip of the dagger to the right side of his uncle's face digging the tip in at his temple

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Joffrey hissed, pulling the dagger slowly downwards "I've dreamed of killing you for a long time Uncle. I'm going to take my time making you suffer. Then I'm going to get rid of the little monster too"

Cersei watched the scene unfolding from behind Ser Meryn and from the way the man was panting it was clear he was reaching the end of his endurance. Cersei's gaze found Tyrion's pained green eyes for a moment, before a spray of blood coated the scene.

Ser Meryn fell backwards from Tyrion as Cersei raised the blood soaked knife towards Joffrey. It had only taken one swipe with Tyrion's discarded blade to cut the throat of Ser Meryn. Joffrey reeled back in shock, dropping the dagger he had been carving into Tyrion with.

"What are you doing?" Joffrey stammered. There was panic in his voice now, as he saw the body of Ser Meryn spreading even more blood across the floor.

"You threatened my son" Cersei stated

"I am your son, and your King!"

"You hurt my brother"

"He threatened me" Joffrey spluttered "he attacked Ser Meryn! You hate him anyway, you've always wanted him dead! You just didn't have the guts to do it"

Looking at her son, Cersei felt a pang of loss for the baby she had adored. The baby who reminded her so much of Jamie. She had deluded herself long enough, however. No matter what terrible things Joffrey had done, whether it was killing Tommens cat or ripping the tongues from his subjects Cersei had held onto the image of the clingy baby she had held so tightly. The illusion had finally shattered, and Cersei realised Joffrey had inherited none of his father's positive traits and all of her worst impulses.

Joffrey was scurrying backwards towards the wall, his dagger lying discarded next to Tyrion. Her brother was drenched in blood and his eyes flickering closed. Cersei held her blood soaked knife in front of her and moved past her brother to face her son.

"You will never threaten my family again" she said slowly

"I'll have your head for this" he babbled "I am the King"

Without his guards to surround him, Joffrey looked like a boy playing at being King. Fear radiated from his eyes, but rather than pity Cersei felt nothing more than disgust. He was no true lion - he was a coward, and he was clearly mad.

"Guard" shouted Cersei until her personal guard burst into the room, sword drawn. Thankfully, Cersei knew which guards were loyal to her and she ensured the ones who guarded her room would obey her without question.

"Your Grace" he said, looking at the wreckage of the room "What has happened?"

Cersei hesitated only a moment before giving the command.

"Summon guards loyal to me and take the King to the black cells, and ensure no-one stops you. He is not to be visited or released no matter what he says. Send for my Maester immediately - my brother is badly hurt"

The guard hesitated only a moment, before nodding his understanding. Though he had been King only a short time, Joffrey had inspired nothing but fear in his subjects, and Cersei had heard rumours many of the guards were uncomfortable with the brutality of his reign. Aside from cruel men like the dead Ser Meryn, she doubted there were many who would feel sympathy for the King.

"Mother, how could you?" cried Joffrey as the guard pulled him to his feet, but Cersei ignored him as she moved to the cradle. His voice echoed to her down the corridor, but Cersei had only one goal in mind. Gazing into the cradle the baby was still crying softly and blood had splattered on his plain blanket. She gently stroked his cheek and murmured soft words to the child.

"I'm so sorry, darling" Cersei said "I should have protected you. You deserve better"

The baby quieted under her touch, and smiled slightly at her. It would take a lot of time, but Cersei already felt a tiny piece of her broken heart mend.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I still own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Cersei lifted her upset child from the cradle and held him closer than she had for the four days of his life. The baby squirmed slightly and bright green eyes looked cheerfully into her own. Securing the baby in her arms she turned to where her brother lay on the ground as her room began to fill with trusted Lannister guards, Maester Creylen and her hand maids. The captain of her personal guard, Ser Harwinn entered and began barking orders to the other guards as he assessed the scene. Cersei forced herself to look at Tyrion who was lying still as a corpse with blood covering most of his face - his shallow, wheezing breath was the only sign he still lived.

"Seven hells" exclaimed the Maester seeing the mess of blood that covered the floor. Guards pulled the body of Ser Meryn away from her brother as Creylen crouched to examine Tyrion.

"You shouldn't see this, your Grace" Maester Creylen said gravely

"I don't care what I see. Will he live?" Cersei asked watching the Maester check his injuries

"It's hard to say" he replied "Lord Tyrion appears to have been badly beaten"

There was a silent question in there that Cersei knew would need to be answered eventually, but right now there were other issues to deal with.

"I shall have him moved to his own chambers your Grace, and I will do what I can for him" Creylen said, standing to make the arrangements

"No you won't" she snapped "there's a bed in this room. You will fix him here while I sort out this mess"

The Maester eyed her warily "Your Grace, I fear your brother has rather a few broken bones. Setting them will be a painful, unpleasant process"

"I am no stranger to unpleasantness, Maester" Cersei muttered as he made his preparations

The baby in her arms gave a sudden lurch and Cersei looked down to see him stretching a short arm out towards his uncle lying prone on the floor.

"He can't hold you now my sweet. This isn't something you should see" Cersei soothed, turning away from the sight

Her hand maids were hovering in the room and Cersei knew she couldn't waste time. Word of the Kings imprisonment would spread quickly and no doubt Joffrey would try to bribe anyone he thought could help him. Firstly, she had to make sure her children were safe.

"You will both take the baby and go to Tommen and Myrcella. Tell them nothing that has happened here. Tell them only that I thought they would like to see their brother. Do not leave them" Cersei instructed her hand maids, handing over the child as the women nodded

Having come so close to losing him, Cersei could barely stand to send the babe away from her, but the carnage of the room was no place for a child and there were too many things she had to deal with.

Turning her attention to Ser Harwinn, Cersei continued "I want your best men outside their room. Do not alert the children. No-one but me is allowed to enter or leave. Understood?"

"Certainly, your Grace" the Knight nodded, making the arrangements

Cersei saw a guard lifting her brother from the floor and carrying him towards the bed, while the Maester readied his medical supplies. The body of Ser Meryn was lying in a pool of blood in front of the cradle, and Cersei felt her blood boil at the sight.

"Get him out of here, and put his head on a spike" said Cersei, gesturing to the fallen Kingsguard

The activity in her chambers was finally dying down, as two soldiers dragged the body of Ser Meryn from the room. Aside from herself and Tyrion, only Ser Harwinn and Maester Creylen remained.

"Your Grace, what happened here?" asked the Knight, eyeing the blood covering the floor

"I finally saw things for what they were" Cersei answered "Joffrey must not be allowed to leave the black cells and I expect Lannister guards outside my room and my children's rooms day and night. No-one is to leave the Red Keep or send any ravens. Tell Varys I need to speak to him and will expect him later tonight"

"At once" Ser Harwinn replied, bowing

Before the Knight could leave, Cersei added in a whisper "The King and Ser Meryn tried to kill my son"

At that Ser Harwinn turned, and his face showed no surprise.

"You don't seem surprised Ser Harwinn" Cersei laughed without humour "Was I the only one blind to what Joffrey had become?"

The Knight shifted uncomfortably "You are a mother, your Grace. It is only natural to see the best in your children"

"I stood there while my eldest son gave the order to kill my youngest son, and I did nothing" Cersei gestured towards her bed where Tyrion now lay "If my brother had not intervened my baby would be dead"

"I beg your forgiveness, your Grace. I should have been here to defend you and the Prince" the Knight replied, dropping to one knee

"Stand Ser Harwinn. I do not tell you this to blame you; I tell you this to warn you. Joffrey and those loyal to him are dangerous" Cersei replied, gesturing to where Tyrion now lay on the bed as Creylen worked on him "My little brother stopped Meryn Trant from killing the baby. A dwarf against a member of the Kingsguard and look what they did to him. He was already beaten and they tortured him anyway. Joffrey enjoyed it"

The Knight had risen to his feet, and gave a small bow in the direction of the bed, new found respect in his eyes "Lord Tyrion fought with honour, your Grace. I will ensure Joffrey cannot harm your family, you have my word"

"I believe you Ser Harwinn. Things are going to become very dangerous, and I need people I can trust by my side"

The Knight nodded his understanding before making his way to the corridor. As the door closed behind him, Cersei was relieved to hear him relaying her commands to the guards on the door. She was in the middle of a dangerous game now and Cersei could take no chances with her family's lives. A pained grunt pulled her attention to the bed where Maester Creylen had removed her little brother's tunic and was now removing his shirt. Silently, she approached the bed noting the blood soaked cloths in a heap on the floor.

Every touch of the Maester seemed to bring Tyrion pain, until his shirt was finally free and Cersei saw the full damage that had been done. Bile burned the back of her throat at what she saw. The blood had been cleaned from his face, and there were now stitches holding together the gash above his left eye and the line Joffrey had carved from his temple to the side of his right eye. His face was bruised, mostly around his left eye where Meryn Trant struck him. Her eyes continued to trail down his body even as her stomach heaved. Angry red bruises covered most of his chest and torso, caused no doubt by Ser Meryns repeated assault. His left arm was clearly broken and his left shoulder seemed to be hanging limply at his side as if it was no longer connected. Cersei's gaze wandered to Creylen who was now stitching a long gash across Tyrion's right palm.

"This was deliberate" the Maester said, gesturing to the wound he was sewing

Cersei wanted to be sick. She had never considered herself squeamish but knowing who had done this was enough to break the fierce image she projected. Joffrey's face flashed in her mind and any doubt about what she had done was gone. All the love she'd ever felt for her eldest son was replaced with revulsion for the monster that could cause such damage. The Queen Regent watched her little brother writhe in pain as Maester Creylen began to poke and prod his torso, examining his ribs. Though his eyes remained closed, Tyrion winced and groaned at every touch which Cersei was finding increasingly difficult to watch.

_'This could have been the baby'_ Cersei thought _'It could have been Tommen or Myrcella'_

The thought of her children lying in Tyrion's place was enough to make Cersei's heart stop and a small sob escaped her throat before she could stop it.

"He will live, your Grace" the Maester reassured, flicking his eyes to meet hers. Creylen's words brought her little comfort though as her mind dragged up horrible visions of her precious children at Joffrey's mercy.

"Why haven't you given him milk of the poppy?" Cersei asked, hearing Tyrion's pitiful moan as Creylen pressed on his rib cage

"It would spare him from the pain" Creylen agreed "but with injuries like these I need to see his response to locate the breaks. I do no wish to cause him more pain but it's the only way to heal him"

Although the Maester was undoubtedly right, Cersei only felt guiltier as she watched the proceedings. She had birthed Joffrey. She had raised him, practically by herself and he had turned into a monster. Her mind swam to the small incidents over the years she had dismissed as mischief. If the Septas or guards raised concerns over his behaviour, she dismissed them as liars. Even poor Tommen who had cried and begged for justice over his dead cat found little sympathy. If she had corrected him, if she'd been a better mother perhaps he wouldn't have grown into a monster. Deep in her mind a voice whispered she shouldn't have slept with Jamie - that her relationship with her twin had caused his madness. She tried to banish those thoughts. She could never imagine Tommen or Myrcella doing the things Joffrey had done.

Cersei was roused from her thoughts when the Maester stood from his place by the bed. Thick linen now wound its way around her brothers chest, but she noticed his arm and shoulder were still mangled.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Lord Tyrion's arm is broken and needs resetting, his dislocated shoulder must also be put back into place and I will need someone to hold him down while I do it, your Grace. I was going to ask one of your guards"

"Don't bother, I'll do it"

The Maester shifted uncomfortably "This will hurt him a great deal - it will be painful to watch"

"More painful than your eldest son ordering the execution of your baby boy?"

The Maester merely nodded his acceptance and Cersei moved to Tyrion's side. She had to see this. She deserved to see it. This could so easily be one of her children lying in agony because of her blindness. The closer she got to her brother, the worse he looked. He was shivering yet sweating and jerked away from her touch.

"It is shock, your Grace" Creylen explained seeing her discomfort "He's suffered traumatic injuries and his body is attempting to cope with it"

The Maester instructed her on how to hold him and Cersei leaned over Tyrion pinning his right arm to the bed with her body and pushing his head back to the pillow with her right hand. Her left hand found his undamaged shoulder and pushed him into the bed. It wasn't ideal, but Creylen said several ribs were cracked and they must avoid putting pressure on his torso.

"It's ok" she found herself saying as he squirmed beneath her. Cersei didn't know if it was guilt or shame that drove her to try and comfort him, but she continued trying to soothe her little brother as Creylen took hold of the broken limb.

The crack that seemed to echo through the chamber was matched only by Tyrion's cry of pain as his small body tried to jerk free.

"It's alright" Cersei soothed watching his face contort in agony. Unfocused green eyes flickered open beneath her before sliding shut once more. Absently, she realised this was the closest she'd probably ever gotten to Tyrion. Even as a small child she'd pushed him away if he got too close. Cersei didn't know if he would want her comfort now she finally offered him some, but she owed him a debt now - and Lannister's pay their debts.

As Cersei watched her little brothers face, it seemed to morph into Tommen, Myrcella and then the baby sending a chill colder than winter through her body. The events of the afternoon had seemed to last a lifetime, but Cersei realised it had probably taken less than 20 minutes from Joffrey giving the order to kill the baby and Ser Meryn's death. How could such a small amount of time change so many things at once?

Leaning closer to her brothers' face as she saw the Maester preparing to fix his shoulder, Cersei whispered the two words she never thought she would say to Tyrion.

"Thank you"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Should be working on my own original story which I've written maybe 8000 words of in 6 months. Compared to nearly 20,000 words of this story over a few weeks :/ This story won't leave me alone though. Trying to consider it practice, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Cersei sat at the desk in her room, candle light casting shadows around her. It was the middle of the night now and she was waiting for Varys to appear. She'd sent word to her handmaids to remain with the children tonight and the baby would stay with them. In truth she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and pretend this nightmare had never happened, but that wasn't possible now. Her green eyes flickered to her bed where Tyrion lay still beneath a heap of blankets and pillows. If she had been able to sleep, Cersei was certain her little brothers' agonised face would haunt her. He had trembled and squirmed as she held him still, trying for the first time in her life to help him as Creylen attempted to fix the damage Joffrey had caused. Cersei had whispered words of comfort and tried to soothe him as Creylen reset his arm, but when the Maester put his shoulder back in place Tyrion had stilled beneath her so suddenly she thought he had died.

"This can happen" the Maester had explained, seeing her panicked expression "I'm surprised he lasted this long. His body has shut down from the pain"

No matter what reassurances Creylen told her, Cersei hadn't believed him until she heard her brothers' faint breath and noticed his small chest rising and falling. How many years had she spent hoping the Imp would die only to feel terror when she thought he had? If nothing else, Cersei felt guilty for what happened to him. The feeling increased when the Maester had wrapped Tyrions arm, immobilising it in a sling - coupled with the layers of bandages around his torso, head and right hand he looked nothing like her grinning, impish brother and much more like a corpse.

"Are you sure you don't want him moved, your Grace?" Creylen had asked

"He will sleep here for now, it wouldn't do to move him and have someone finish the job Joffrey started. I won't need the bed tonight anyway, there is far too much that needs to be done. He will recover?" Cersei asked settling behind her desk

"In time" started Creylen "His left arm is broken, and the left shoulder was dislocated. He will not be able to use that arm for several weeks and it will be weak for a time after that. His torso took the brunt of the damage and is severely bruised with several cracked or possibly broken ribs as far as I can tell, as well as damage to his chest. I would not normally wrap broken ribs, but given the extent of the damage it is best to keep the area secure, particularly with the wheeze in his breathing. Your brother will be in no condition to move for a week at least, but I will need to assess the healing at that point. I stitched the two gashes on his face and across his right hand"

The Maester finished his assessment and a barely concealed look of disgust crossed his face. Cersei was surprised to feel anger spike in her chest at the look.

"Do you not like treating a dwarf, Maester?" she asked fixing him with a glare

"I have nothing but respect for Lord Tyrion, your Grace. I am disgusted with the injuries he suffered, however. I've treated prisoners of war in better condition"

Cersei nodded in understanding "I misjudged you"

"Understandable, your Grace. Those who share your brothers' condition are often treated poorly"

Truthfully, Cersei didn't know why she had questioned him in the first place; his care of Tyrion had been excellent to her untrained eye and he had followed her wishes in keeping her sons dwarfism secret. Besides, she had spent her whole life in disgust of Tyrion; why did she find it distasteful now?

Cersei knew the coming days would be difficult and removing Joffrey from power had the potential for disaster but she needed people who could be relied upon. Creylen seemed to have no interest in playing the Game of Thrones - unlike Pycelle or Petyr Baelish and he had given her no reason to doubt him. Cersei shuddered at the thought of Pycelle helping her. The old fool would probably still be shuffling around the room as her brother bled to death on the floor.

"Would you swear to this, Maester? If I called upon you to testify to what you've seen within this room tonight, would you give them your professional opinion?" she asked

"Absolutely, your Grace. It is my duty as a Maester to serve with honesty" he replied without hesitation "Though I fear the sight may haunt my sleep"

'Yours and mine' Cersei thought

"That will be all Maester, I thank you for your service and discretion"

"Certainly, your Grace. I've given Lord Tyrion milk of the poppy to keep him asleep" the man said, studying her "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you" Cersei answered, waving away his concerns

It had been well over an hour since the Maester left and Cersei had been left to await Varys. In that time she had found her mind straying to Joffrey, trapped in the black cells deep below the Red Keep. Was she doing the right thing? No sooner would the thought enter her mind and the images of her dream would flash before her - three lion cubs lying dead before her eyes. Three golden children she couldn't save. Cersei reminded herself she was a lion and she must be strong, but found it brought her little comfort. She hadn't been a lion tonight and it nearly cost her son his life. Her last piece of Jamie could have been stolen from her. Oh, how she missed her brother. Her impulsive twin would have cut Ser Meryn down before he'd drawn his sword and never allowed things to escalate to this state.

Finally, a knock sounded on the door and her guard announced the Spiders arrival. The Queen Regent rose from her seat and opened the door to find Varys standing with his usual expression.

"Your Grace" he greeted, bowing his head "How may I be of service?"

"There has been an incident which I require your assistance with" she said, moving not towards the desk but her bed

Varys was excellent at masking his emotions and tempering his responses, but even he could not contain his shock as Cersei gestured to her broken little brother. The Spiders face contorted in horror before returning to its neutral expression.

"Your Grace" he started "What has happened?"

"Your little birds haven't told you?"

"I've heard nothing unusual all evening"

Cersei supressed her smile; she had more time to move than she hoped for.

"Sit with me Lord Varys" Cersei offered, gesturing to her desk at the other end of the room. Her eyes lingered a moment longer on Tyrion before she moved to join him.

"You're aware I birthed a son, four days ago"

"I assumed by your absence in court you were giving birth but heard no confirmation of it"

'Good' Cersei thought 'I made every effort to keep it secret'

"My son is a dwarf" Cersei stated, and saw a sliver of surprise in Varys' eyes "and I had to keep it secret until I could decide what to do"

Varys said nothing, but Cersei could see his mind working to connect the pieces of information she'd given him.

"How did the King take the news?" enquired Varys after a moment's silence

"You are sharp, Lord Varys" conceded Cersei "Joffrey came to visit today for the first time, and was less than pleased with his new brother"

Cersei needed to continue the story, she couldn't afford to waste time now but her stomach churned as she recalled the day's events.

"Joffrey ordered Ser Meryn Trant to kill the baby" she continued "Tyrion intervened and Joffrey then ordered his death too"

"Is the baby safe?" asked Varys, as her story shuddered to a halt

"The baby's fine" she confirmed, before nodding in the direction of the bed "My son and his Knight were far too busy torturing my brother to spare the baby a second glance after Tyrion intervened"

"I am truly sorry, your Grace. It must have been terrible to witness"

"What I saw shocked me" Cersei said "But what shocked me the most were my own actions"

The Queen regents voice trembled slightly as she continued "You see Lord Varys. I did nothing when that so-called Knight moved to kill my son. I stood and watched as my brother attacked a member of the Kingsguard and left him kneeling in his own blood. I didn't act when Ser Meryn beat Tyrion half to death under Joffrey's command. It was only when I watched my eldest boy carving into his Uncle with such joy on his face that I slit Ser Meryns throat"

Varys was silent a moment drinking the information in "You killed him to defend your son. He deserved the death"

Cersei waved her hand dismissively "Tyrion killed him in truth. Ser Meryn had lost that much blood, by the time I slit his throat he was moments from death anyway"

The pool of blood that had surrounded the Knight made it clear he would not live, and it had been adrenaline and anger fuelling him in the final minutes. Joffrey hadn't noticed his Knight was about to keel over, but Cersei had made sure to speed up the process.

"My brother used his size to his advantage when stabbing through both of the Knights knee. It crippled Meryn Trant and ensured he would die unless a Maester was already in the room"

"A clever plan" agreed the Spider "though it appears to have been at great cost"

"Yes, though it saved my sons life" Cersei braced herself before continuing "I threatened Joffrey with the knife and summoned my guards. Meryn Trants head is on its way to a spike as we speak. Joffrey is currently in the black cells."

"This is the situation where you require my assistance?"

"Yes. Joffrey can never be allowed to sit the Iron Throne again"

"Removing a King without his death has never been done, your Grace"

"It will be done. I will not have that monster near my children again"

"I understand that but what do you propose? Tommen is next in line to the throne, but removing Joffrey could be difficult"

Oh, Tommen. Her heart ached that her sweet boy would have to take the crown; he was still so young.

"There is a madness in Joffrey, that I have been blind to for far too long. The older he gets the worse he gets" she stated "and he is not fit to serve as King"

"New laws are created all the time and I believe a law that removes monarchs who are clearly unstable is undoubtedly needed. It could have spared countless lives under Aerys"

"Jamie removed one mad King, and now I must remove another"

"To be clear your Grace, what do you imagine happening to Joffrey?"

At that, she paused. She truly did not know what she wanted to happen. Despite what he was, could she stand to see him die?

"He will remain in the black cells for now, while we remove him as King" Cersei decided

"As you wish" nodded Varys "To the issue of removing Joffrey, it may be possible to create a law where the small council can remove a sitting King or Queen if they are abusing their power"

"No doubt evidence would be needed"

"Most certainly. If the evidence is brought before the court I see no reason Joffrey would not be removed from power"

"Why the court? I do not wish this to be a trial"

"Not as a trial, but as proof to other Lords that the small council acted in the interest of the realm. If it happened behind closed doors, questions could be raised about treason"

Truthfully, Cersei didn't care what questions people raised but she supposed Varys had a point and the plan had thankfully come together rather quickly. She sat for another hour drawing up plans with Varys, and discussing how to break the news. Overall she was pleased to have summoned Varys for aid rather than Pycelle or Baelish. Either of them could have sought to manipulate the situation but Cersei did believe Varys agreed with removing Joffrey. Part of her had considered sending for her father, but that could have created new problems. She had yet to tell him about his new grandson and Cersei decided he could wait for that news too. There were far more important things to deal with.

"Is that all, your Grace?" enquired Varys looking up from the lists of witnesses they would call upon to provide evidence against Joffrey

"I believe so. Maester Creylen has already told me he will testify to what he saw in this room"

"That is good" concluded Varys "Creylen is well respected even though Pycelle is Grand Maester"

"Pycelle is a fool, and he cannot be trusted"

"Few people can"

"Who do you trust Lord Varys?" Cersei asked, leaning back to observe the spider

The Master of Whisperers took a moment before meeting her eyes "Do I trust anyone fully? No, probably not. I trust Lord Tyrion the most perhaps, as he is not driven by ambition like Littlefinger nor does he cower like Pycelle"

"So you do not trust me?" Cersei asked sharply

"In this situation I trust you. I am a servant of the realm, and I believe you are acting in the best interests of the realm. Of course, as your servant I do not necessarily need to trust you to carry out your orders"

Most would have flattered her with how they trusted her above all others; at least Varys was honest about it.

"Very well. The small council will convene tomorrow and this mess will be sorted"

The spider bowed his head "As you wish, though it seems tomorrow is already upon us"

Varys was right, as Cersei could feel the exhaustion setting into her bones from the long night and she expected things would get no easier. The bald man made to leave her chambers, and Cersei saw him glance in the direction of her bed before heading through the door. The Queen Regent stood stiffly from her desk and headed towards her younger brother. His bloodied clothes were lying in a heap on the floor, and Cersei lifted his tunic until she found what she was looking for. The golden badge that represented the Hand of the King was bent and the end broken off from Ser Meryns assault. Specks of blood could be seen on the badge and the pin at the back was broken. The Queen Regent turned the broken symbol in her hands as she observed her brother. The little monster looked smothered by the large bed though the pained look on his face seemed to have lessened.

The Kings Hand. Cersei had told Joffrey to appoint his grandfather as Hand, instead he had sent the Imp until the war was won. Glancing at the broken badge once more, Cersei threw it on her fire place.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Thanks to those still reading. Please let me know what you think! Bit of a sad one, but I was in a mood.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The first time Tyrion Lannister regained some awareness the agony in his chest nearly overwhelmed him. Every breath hurt as his green eyes tried desperately to focus. He wasn't alone though, there was a Maester watching him and someone else.

_'Where am I?'_ he wondered.

It didn't look like his room, but his thoughts were too muddled to pay it much attention. His view of the room was blocked as the other person loomed over him. Despite her golden hair, and green eyes it took Tyrion a moment to place her. It was the Queen. His sister. Why was she here? His whole body seemed to throb as his memory rushed back in pieces. The baby. Joffrey. Ser Meryn.

Cersei was staring down at him, with an odd expression on her face.

"Am I still the handsome brother?" Tyrion wheezed, feeling his ribs protest the motion

It could have been the pain, but Tyrion was certain the corner of Cersei's mouth twitched before she spoke.

"He's clearly delusional. Put him to sleep, Maester"

Creylen need not have bothered as the pulsing agony in his body was pulling Tyrion under again. He barely registered the Maester leaning over him with milk of the poppy.

* * *

The next time Tyrion woke he was in a different room again and found himself alone. He had so many questions; he wanted to know what was going on. Yet Tyrion felt so weak and his thoughts seemed to drift from him before he could form them properly. Clumsily he tried to push himself up but a wave of agony shot through him as he collapsed back onto the bed. Breathing hurt; moving hurt. His left arm throbbed and he found it was secured in a sling, preventing him from using the limb. His ribs ached fiercely too, but there was something else. He didn't feel right. Why was it so hot in here?

_'Focus'_ he thought in frustration

His right hand ached terribly. Drawing the limb up to his face, Tyrion noted how red his fingers were poking out beneath the bandages. The bandages were so tight and they were coloured a bright Lannister red. He really didn't feel well now. Everything ached. What did he do to deserve this pain?

Tyrion had only wanted to protect his nephew.

The unfamiliar room floated around him and a sense of loneliness overwhelmed him. Had he been left here to die? Tyrion had always felt alone - it was fitting to die as he lived.

* * *

"The wound in his hand cut deeply, your Grace. I stitched it to the best of my ability, but even a small bit of dirt could have started the infection"

"I do not blame you, Maester, I watched your work and it was exemplary. Now I need you to fix him"

"The infection is spreading, it will be difficult to fix. Safer to take the hand"

Cersei's eyes hadn't left her little brother as the Maester examined his badly infected right hand. He looked so pitiful shivering on the bed despite the sweat dripping from him.

"No" Cersei said with force "what else can you do?"

Creylen examined the swollen hand with a grimace "I would have to reopen the wound, remove all of the infection with a blade and then cauterize the wound closed"

"Cauterize?" Cersei questioned

"Heat a blade to seal the wound"

"There is nothing else?"

"I'm sorry, your Grace. This is the only way to save his hand"

Anger burned through Cersei "Very well. Make your preparations, Maester. I assume this will hurt him?"

"Very much, I'm afraid. He will need to be held down, and I need someone to heat the blade while I work on the wound"

"As you say" said Cersei, turning towards the door

She wretched the door open and wasn't surprised to find the strange boy that squired for her brother waiting outside. The fool hadn't left his post outside the door for days.

"Get in. We need your help"

Podrick scrambled through the door and Cersei watched his face crumble at the sight of Tyrion.

"My lord?" he questioned softly, gaining no response

"Maester, the boy will heat the knife for you. Tell him what you need" said Cersei, pushing Pod towards the hearth

Creylen quickly relayed his instructions to Pod who hurried to his post, glancing anxiously at the bed every few seconds.

"I assume I cannot convince you to leave" said Creylen, pulling Tyrion's hand to the side in preparation

"No, you can't" answered Cersei, climbing on to the bed beside her brother. His short limbs made it difficult but she eventually pinned his right arm beneath her, giving Creylen access to the hand as she forced Tyrion's sweaty head into the pillow.

'This could be your son' a dark voice whispered in her head and Cersei tried hard to shake the image from her mind. Her children were safe. They would be safe from Joffrey - he was in the black cells. He couldn't hurt his siblings like this.

"I'm sorry, little brother" she whispered as Creylen started to cut into his hand.

* * *

Tyrion was burning, or maybe he was drowning. Either way he was going to die. He wasn't entirely sure where he was. One moment he was in the Eyrie falling from a sky cell and plummeting to his death. The next he was in a tent, candles casting a soft glow to the space as he lay in bed. Everything hurt so much, but he was used to it now.

"What is wrong, my lion?" asked Shae stroking his face. Oh, how he missed Shae. It had broken his heart to send her away, but after a few weeks in Kings Landing he couldn't live with the risk any longer.

_'I wonder if she'll weep for me when I die'_ he thought idly. Had he asked her that before?

"You'll be dead. How will you know?" sang her voice in his mind. He had asked her - before his Father sent him into battle. He wished Shae was here now. He didn't want to die alone, even if he had to pay someone to hold his hand.

His vision of Shae evaporated as agony ripped through his right arm.

_'Stop! Please stop'_ his mind screamed.

Tyrion couldn't move and the pain was only getting worse. He wasn't brave like Jamie. His big brother would probably be laughing death in the face, looking heroic and handsome as he did it. Why couldn't he move? Panic seized him as he realised someone was holding him down.

Tyrion's mind flashed back to the enraged face of Ser Meryn looking down at him as Joffrey gave him orders. Break this. Punch him again. Harder. Tyrion fought and struggled but he was too weak and was forced to endure the punishment. King Joffrey knelt beside him a dagger gleaming in his hands.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Uncle" whispered his sadistic nephew, plunging his dagger into Tyrion

"Do not disappoint me more than you already have" warned Tywin Lannister. His Father stood to the side of Meryn Trant observing the scene.

Why were they doing this? Why would no-one help him? He was a Lannister too. The scene dissolved before him as something warm tickled his hand. It wasn't warm though - it was burning.

Tyrion's eyes shot open and the smell of burning flesh assaulted him. He couldn't move his hand and someone was screaming. A woman was leaning over him forcing his head into the pillow. He thought she was saying something to him but his mind couldn't focus. At first he thought it was Shae but that wasn't right. He'd sent her away and this woman had golden hair. She looked upset.

_'She looks like my sister'_ he thought _'but that's not right. Cersei hates me'_

"Tyrion, it's ok. You'll be ok" the woman begged "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

There was so much going on it took Tyrion time to realise he was the one screaming.

The woman was trying to calm him and he was sure there were tears on her cheeks. Darkness crept into his vision once again and all Tyrion could think about was the woman. She looked exactly like his sister. It couldn't be Cersei - she was a lion. She wouldn't cry. Not over him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Sorry this one took longer than usual, but it's a pretty big chapter. Much longer than I intended but I hope it isn't too confusing. Basically, this chapter covers what Cersei has been doing over the past fours days. It runs alongside the last chapter and there is a bit overlap. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It had been four days since Joffrey was sent to the black cells. Within those four days Cersei had barely had time to breathe. There was so much that needed to be done and she had three children to care for. The Queen Regent poured a second cup of wine as she sat at her desk with papers and messages spread in front of her.

* * *

The first day had been consumed by the small council meeting. Unsurprisingly news of Joffrey's cruelty was no shock to the small council, and Cersei felt the now familiar guilt for turning a blind eye to it for so long.

Varys had convinced her that the truth was her best weapon in removing Joffrey and disclosing all that had occurred in her chambers that day was necessary. The truth, Cersei found, was more difficult to tell than a lie. The reactions of Pycelle and Baelish were mixed to say the least.

"You birthed a dwarf?" questioned Pycelle "No wonder our King sought to deal with the creature. Such a thing is not fit to be Prince"

Cersei had glared daggers at the old Maester "You will never speak of my son like that again, or your head will join Meryn Trants"

Pycelle had been useful to Cersei in the past and played the part of blundering old fool well, but since she had used Creylen to deliver her baby and tend her brother the Grand Maester was struggling to contain his spite.

"That is the other problem, your Grace" cut in Baelish "You killed a Kingsguard"

"I did not. Creylen will confirm the man was minutes from death when I slit his throat as his wounds were fatal"

Baelish had nodded, accepting her words before continuing "Be that as it may, your brother killed a member of the Kingsguard"

"In defence of the Prince"

"The Imp should be executed. Disgraceful behaviour, and he constantly undermines King Joffrey. He had no right to interfere with the order!" Pycelle spat, sulking in his chair. Cersei almost preferred him sniveling and trying to gain favour.

"He was acting as the Kings Hand. He is my brother. He had every right" Cersei said, eyes burning into the old Maester

"So there will be no trial for Lord Tyrion killing a Kingsguard then?" asked Littlefinger, looking interested at the prospect

It was Varys who tried to bring the meeting to focus "I think we can agree Joffrey cannot remain as ruler. He has shown on many occasions hints of madness, and I believe it is better to remove him before he can cause more damage to the realm. The issue of Meryn Trants' death can wait"

"Aye. You could argue Joffrey's actions started this war when he took Ned Stark's head" agreed Baelish

They had argued and discussed all day before eventually coming to an agreement that Joffrey would be removed from power and Tommen would become King. The evidence would be presented to the highborn Lords and Ladies in exactly a week.

* * *

The second day since the incident with Joffrey, Tyrion had woken up briefly as Creylen examined his injuries. Cersei had been discussing plans with the Maester to move him when she realised her brothers eyes were open and gazing around the room.

_'Am I still the handsome brother?'_ he had asked her. The question sounded like Tyrion, but his voice was so weak and hurt it bore little resemblance to his usual self

Cersei couldn't deny the overwhelming guilt she felt whenever she looked at him. She had instructed Creylen to keep him asleep as much as possible. Surely it was better to sleep through the worst of the pain? Nevertheless, she couldn't keep him in her bed forever - she needed to sleep too. Moving him back to his rooms in the tower of the hand was also out of the question until Joffrey was dealt with. There was no telling who might be loyal to Joffrey and who may attack Tyrion to gain favour with him. No, it was better to keep him close for now.

The Maester hadn't long left to arrange a room close to hers in the Red Keep when her guard announced another arrival.

"Your Grace, there's a boy here to see you. He claims he's Lord Tyrion's squire"

Cersei moved to the door and opened it to find her guard blocking the entrance of a strange, dark haired boy. Though she didn't pay much attention to servants she had certainly seen him following her brother around. She couldn't help the curiosity of why he would come to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, letting her guard stand between them as she spoke.

The boy kept his head ducked but lifted his eyes slightly to meet hers "Begging your pardon your Grace, but I've not seen Lord Tyrion in over two days"

"Interesting" Cersei answered, looking the boy up and down "Have you checked the brothels?"

"I did, your Grace. He hasn't been seen in any of them"

"What about the local taverns?"

"He wasn't there either, your Grace"

"I recall my brother once becoming so drunk he slept in a cask of wine. I assume you've checked all of them thoroughly?"

At that the boy raised his head and a desperate plea entered his voice "Please, your Grace. He told me he was coming to see you and asked me to sort through his books. I've not seen him since"

"Hmm" Cersei said, pretending to ponder her brothers location "I suppose you think I've got something to do with his disappearance? I'm such a cruel big sister after all"

"No…your Grace. I would never…" the boy stammered looking terrified and Cersei softened her face slightly

"You're his squire?" she asked him to clarify

"Yes, your Grace"

"Very well. I suppose you'd better come in then"

Toying with the boy had amused her, but his concern for Tyrion seemed genuine. In any case, he could prove useful and Cersei left the door open as she moved into her chambers.

"Here's your Lord" she said, all traces of mirth gone from her voice as she gestured towards the bed

"Lord Tyrion" the boy whispered, his face crumpling in grief "What-how did this…"

For some reason, Cersei found herself telling the truth "Meryn Trant and Joffrey tried to kill my baby. He stopped them"

"I'm so sorry…" the boy babbled

Cersei was about to ask him what he was sorry for, when she realised he was apologising to Tyrion. The squire moved closer and dropped to his knees besides the bed.

"I failed you, my Lord. I'm so sorry" he sniffed, and Cersei realised he was actually crying "I'm your squire - I should have been here to help you"

The Queen Regent couldn't deny the pang of jealousy that went through her at the boy's genuine sorrow. She doubted any of her servants would weep for her. It had taken her eldest son days before he even noticed she wasn't at court.

"Do you wish to help him now?" she asked, drawing the boy's attention

The squire turned from the bed and stood once more, a faint blush coloured his cheeks as he regained his composure.

"Yes, your Grace. I'll do anything"

"Good. I'm having him moved to a chamber in the red keep, you will help him recover from his injuries. Go to his rooms and fetch anything he might need. Be discreet. No-one is to know where he is or what has happened in this room. Understood?" Cersei asked, her gaze burning into the boy

"I understand, your Grace" the boy replied, nodding solemnly

"Where is the sellsword he is usually with? The one he pays to kill people"

"Bronn? He was helping me look for Lord Tyrion"

"Find him and send him to me" Cersei decided "Go. Now"

The squire all but ran from the room leaving Cersei alone once more. It had been an oversight to assume no-one would notice her brother's absence. While she liked to ignore his presence apparently there were at least a couple of people who did not and had been actively searching for the Imp.

Cersei couldn't deny feeling envious of her little brother in that moment. If she went missing her servants would most likely steal her jewellery and hope she didn't return. The thought left a sour taste in her mouth but was that what truly bothered her? No. It was the boys face in the corridor. He had been nervous and timid, but there was still an accusation in his eyes. The squire knew Tyrion had come to her and Cersei knew the boy had thought the worst of her. Was she truly so monstrous that everyone thought this badly of her? Did people think she would cause such damage to her own brother?

_'You hate him'_ a voice whispered in her mind_ 'You've always wanted to see him hurt like this really'_

Perhaps she was no better than Joffrey.

_'You're a lion'_ she reminded herself _'the opinions of the sheep don't matter'_

At least the encounter with the squire had proven useful. The boy was obviously devoted to serving Tyrion and Cersei was fairly certain the sellsword would guard her brother's new chambers for a bag of gold.

The third day Cersei had gathered her children with the intention of telling them everything. She had visited them only once since the incident and the baby had been sleeping in Myrcella's room with the wet nurse since that night. Now that her little brother was resting in a different room, Cersei wasted no time moving her baby back to her chambers. She had called for her children to meet with her and settled Tommen and Myrcella in chairs around her desk.

She had missed them more than she realised. Her little baby was so small in her arms yet his little face beamed up at her as she cuddled him close.

"Mother, what's going on?" asked Myrcella, shifting in her seat

Cersei adjusted the baby in her arms as she replied "I have some news to tell you darlings, and it will be difficult to hear"

She tried to be gentle in telling them what occurred three days before and she desperately wanted to skim over the details, but Tommen would be King soon and his innocence to such things could not last.

"Why would they hurt the baby? He's so little. He can't hurt them" Myrcella said, tears staining her cheeks as Cersei finished the tale

"I'm his big brother, I should have protected him" Tommen added, equally upset

"The danger has passed my little lions. Your brother is ok, see? He's right here" she soothed, bouncing the baby up and down

"What about Uncle Tyrion?" asked Tommen, sad green eyes quivering

Cersei considered her words carefully. She couldn't shield them forever, no matter how much she wanted to.

"He was badly hurt, but in time he will recover"

"Promise?" asked Myrcella

"Yes, I promise"

"Did he really kill Ser Meryn?" asked Tommen, interest sparking in his watery eyes. He always loved tales of Knights and heroes.

Cersei smiled fondly at her children "He did. Saving your little brothers life"

"Can we see him, Mother?" said Myrcella, turning hopeful eyes to meet hers

"It's best you don't see him right now, but I'm sure he'd love to see you when he's feeling a bit better" Cersei answered, as her children nodded glumly. She let the conversation trail off while the children composed themselves, focusing her attention on her new son lying in her arms

"Mother" started Myrcella, drawing her attention from the baby "will Joffrey try to hurt the baby again?"

"He's King" said Tommen, eyes widening in fear "he can just get another Kingsguard to hurt him"

Cersei hated the look of panic that spread over both children's faces at the thought. They were afraid of Joffrey; how had she not seen it before now? No child should fear their older brother.

_'Or sister'_ she thought as her mind flashed back to her own childhood and a scared little brother looking up at her with tear filled green eyes _'Why do you hate me? I'm your brother' _

The Queen Regent shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Now was not the time to dwell on bitter memories, when there were so many problems to deal with in the present.

"That is the other reason I wanted to speak to you both. Joffrey cannot continue as King. After he tried to kill the baby I had him arrested and taken to the black cells"

Both children's faces lit up at the news; and a piece of Cersei's heart broke away.

"So he can't hurt us Mother?" asked Tommen

"I would never let him hurt any of you" she said, fighting to keep the sorrow from her face. It was a lie. She had stood like a lion without claws as her eldest son moved to kill the baby. She would do better though. Never again would she hesitate.

"Joffrey was a bad King" said Myrcella, looking uneasily at her mother as if fearing a reprimand for voicing the thought

"He was my love, but the new King will be great. I'm sure of it"

Both of her children glanced at each other in confusion. She gave them a few moments to consider her words, curious for what conclusion they would come to.

"Won't you be Queen now?" asked Tommen, furrowing his brow

"No" murmured Myrcella as it clicked into place "Tommen will be King"

Her son stared at his sister, mouth hanging open before turning to his mother for confirmation.

"That's right" Cersei said watching Tommen's face "you are the next in line to the throne"

The boy squirmed in his seat "Mother, I don't think I can be King"

"You're still very young. You'll have lots of help" Cersei promised, guilt blooming in her chest at pushing this burden onto her sweet son

"You'll be a great King" said Myrcella, gripping her brother's hand

Tommen didn't look convinced but smiled at his sister's words.

"What will happen to Joff?" he asked eventually

"The small council will present evidence that Joffrey is unfit to rule" explained Cersei, the now familiar guilt weighing her down "I believe your brother is not well. There is an element of madness in him and I'm not sure how to deal with it. For now, he will remain in the black cells, but I swear he will never be allowed near any of you again"

Her children nodded accepting her words, though Tommen still looked unsure about his future as King. Myrcella on the other hand, seemed delighted for her younger brother.

"After Joffrey is removed from power, you will be crowned King. Long may you reign" Cersei said, watching her children as she snuggled her new baby closer.

* * *

It was much later on the third day, long after Cersei had sent the Princess and future King to bed that she made the journey into the black cells. Part of her never wanted to see Joffrey again, but the mother in her had to believe there was the little boy she loved hiding behind the cruel man he had become. Perhaps he wasn't beyond saving? She had to believe that - part of her wanted to believe that. The temperature dropped the lower she went and Cersei was reassured to find Lannister soldiers spread around the black cells as she had instructed Ser Harwinn. The Knight accompanied her now as she reached the level her eldest boy had been confined to. It wasn't the worst of the black cells by far, but it was dark and desolate enough to make Cersei understand how people gave into madness after long confinement.

"You can remain here Ser Harwinn, I will speak to him alone" said Cersei, standing at the end of the corridor from Joff's cell

"That is not wise, your Grace" the Knight said, his face twisting with distaste "My men have reported he has been ranting and raving. Allow me to accompany you"

"It's quite alright. I have no intention of getting close to him. I shall summon you if necessary"

Cersei knew that Ser Harwinn was not happy with her decision, but he stayed in the entrance to the corridor all the same. The rest of the corridor was empty of prisoners as Cersei took uncertain steps towards her son.

The walk was short, but Cersei could have been walking the length of the Wall until she found herself outside her son's prison. She would not go in, but the bars on this cell were big enough that she could see quite clearly into the sparse, dimly lit space.

"Joff" she called softly, eyes searching for her son

"Hello, Mother" sneered her sons voice as his head appeared at the bars. Without the expensive clothes and care he was used to, the madness in Joffrey had made itself known. His pale blond hair was unkempt and dirty and his scruffy, gaunt appearance only served to make him look more dangerous.

"I thought I should visit you"

"You sent me here" he accused pushing his face against the bars "you betrayed your own son"

"You betrayed your family. You were going to kill your baby brother and your uncle"

"They are vile monsters, not fit to be a stag or a lion. What I was doing was justice and you did nothing to help me"

"I could never help you with that. I should have stopped you" answered Cersei, her eyes darting across her sons face for a sign. Any sign he wasn't a monster. "You were going to kill a baby"

"He's a dwarf, he should not have lived"

Cersei felt like someone had thrown cold water over her as Joffrey's word sunk in. They were her words. How many times had she said that about Tyrion?

"You tortured your uncle. You enjoyed it" she stated, suppressing a shiver

"I did" he agreed, gripping the bars of the cell until his knuckles turned white "I wasn't going to kill him quickly. He deserved it; you know he did. I did it for you Mother. He should be the one down here at my mercy. I had so many plans for what I was going to do to the twisted little monster. If he's alive; what I'll still do to him"

"No, you won't" said Cersei, swallowing hard

"I will" he promised "then when I'm done with my uncle I'll move on to my new baby brother"

Her baby son's happy face flashed before her and Cersei wanted to wretch at what Joffrey was promising.

"You'll hurt no-one. Soon you will no longer be King"

At that Joffrey's face morphed into a feral snarl as he slammed his fist against the door "I am the King. No-one else. Only me"

"Joff, please. Stop this madness" Cersei begged, desperation sweeping over her face "What happened to you? You're my first boy. I never wanted things to come to this"

He laughed at her plea, the dangerous green eyes of a predator watching her "What do you mean Mother? I'm everything you taught me to be. Ruthless. Strong. Without mercy for the weak. We cannot have dwarves in the family. Don't you understand? They do not deserve to live. Weakness does not deserve to live. Tommen and Myrcella are weak too. They're not like me - I'm the real lion of the family"

_'There's no hope'_ Cersei thought, fear wrapping itself around her like a cloak

"So my uncle still lives then? Good. I don't want him to die that easily" Joffrey continued, as Cersei struggled to look away from his face. There was truly no trace of Jamie in him. He had all of her hate and nothing else.

"He's not going to die" Cersei answered rooted to the spot

"It's what you always wanted, Mother" stated Joffrey, as his face took on a serene, glazed expression "When Ser Meryn beat him, when I cut into him - he didn't fight back. My Uncle knew he deserved it. He knew no-one would care what I did to him. Who cares for a monster? When I get bored down here, I often remember the sad look on his face as he realised he was going to die at my hands"

Joffrey looked drunk on the memory as the harsh lines of his face smoothed into contentment - the sight sent a chill down Cersei's spine.

"You're the only monster I see" Cersei whispered. Watching her boys gleeful face as he recounted the horrors he'd inflicted was more than she could handle

"When I saw that thing you gave birth to, it looked so happy. As if it didn't know what kind of monster it was. I would have enjoyed teaching it"

"You're insane"

"I'm your son. Your King"

"Not anymore" Cersei said, emotion making her voice heavy

"I'm just like you Mother; I'm everything you taught me to be. You cannot deny me"

"It's my fault Joffrey, I know it is" she said, voice cracking

The Queen Regent turned swiftly from the cell, walking briskly back up the corridor as Joffrey's voice echoed to her.

"I'll remember what you've done to me Mother" he called to her, his voice taunting "Tell my uncle I send my regards"

* * *

It was early in the morning of the fourth day when the guard hammering on her door roused Cersei from bed.

"My Queen, Podrick Payne is here to see you. He says it's urgent" called her guard

Following her visit with Joffrey, Cersei had returned to her chambers and gone immediately to bed. Her son was clearly mad and dwelling on his words would do her no good. She was a lion. She would get past this; she would not crumble.

"Send him in" she called, slipping from bed and wrapping a gown around her. She hadn't slept well, and Joffrey's words continued to echo through her mind despite her resolve to ignore them.

The boy spilled into her room panting and babbling. Cersei's stomach knotted in anticipation.

"It's Lord Tyrion, your Grace. I went to check on him and he's not well. Fever. He was burning" the boy said pouring his words out

"Why are you here? Did you not get the Maester?"

Podrick's head bobbed up and down rapidly "I went to get him straight away. He sent me to get you…he said it didn't look good"

"Leave me, I'll see to him myself"

The squire bolted from the room as Cersei dressed herself with shaking hands. She sent a message for the wet nurse to be summoned to watch over the baby. Cersei had to see Tyrion with her own eyes, perhaps the squire was overreacting.

_'He can't die'_ she thought hurrying out the doorway as soon as the wet nurse appeared.

The squire was stood outside the door when she got there, concern etched on his young face. Cersei ignored him as she slammed into the room. Tyrion was lying in a shaking heap on the bed, sweat coated his brow and dampened his hair as he groaned quietly. The Maester had pulled the sheets back on her brother and was examining his right hand. A pile of blood stained bandages lay discarded at his feet.

The Maester turned to her with a grim expression on his face. Cersei listened as Creylen diagnosed the problem, but his words seemed to wash over her. She got the message though; his right hand was seriously infected. The infection was spreading. The Maester wanted to remove his hand.

No. That could not happen. She would not let that happen.

Cersei didn't need to be a Maester to see the situation was desperate. Her brother's hand was red and swollen to twice its usual size, with thick green pus coating the slash. She ordered Creylen to find a way to save his hand and he suggested cauterising the wound was the only chance. The Maester explained the process to her and she wanted to heave at the thought. This would be excruciating; milk of the poppy would only dull so much suffering. Cersei moved closer to the bed, looking down at the monster she'd spent her whole life hating. He looked so weak and vulnerable as he lay swathed in bandages on the bed; Cersei felt ashamed.

The gruesome procedure would be performed shortly. The squire was summoned to heat the knife; Creylen was preparing his tools. Cersei would hold Tyrion down while it was done. There was no way she would let someone else do it. This was her fault after all.

The Queen Regent climbed onto the bed with Tyrion and pinned his right arm beneath her body, lying next to him. She could feel Creylen moving behind her back to secure the infected hand. A length of cloth was tied around Tyrion's right wrist and secured to the edge of the bed.

"Your Grace, you must keep your weight on him" explained Creylen "if he jerks too much I could cause irreparable damage to his hand. The wound is in a very awkward place for this procedure"

Cersei nodded her understanding and turned her attention to Tyrion. He looked deathly pale and shuddered at the contact as she moved to secure him. Careful of the stitches on his face she pushed his damp head back into the pillow and tried to comfort him.

_'Your fault. Your fault'_ sang a voice in her head as she brushed his golden hair back from his face

"You'll be ok" she reassured him "We'll fix this"

Cersei thought she was prepared for the task, but as soon as Creylen made the first cut into Tyrion's hand her resolve shattered. Her little brother shuddered violently and fought to escape her grasp, as his whimpers of pain turned to cries of agony.

"Shh" she said, trying to pull him into her side "Let me help you"

_'This is what you always wanted Mother'_ rang Joffrey's voice

"No" Cersei denied hugging Tyrion tighter as his face contorted in anguish "I never wanted this"

Every sob, every time Tyrion pulled away from her felt like a sledgehammer to the walls of spite she'd built between them. It was too much; she couldn't hate him anymore. Cersei had realised it as soon as she realised she loved her new baby son. Her baby boy was barely a week old and between Joffrey and the small council she'd seen enough to know her son would be scorned for the rest of his life if she allowed it. Her father allowed it to happen to Tyrion; and so did she. Only Jamie treated him like family.

"Has no-one ever comforted you brother?" she asked, before adding in a whisper "Of course they haven't"

Vaguely, Cersei could hear the Maester shouting instructions to Podrick and the smell of infection was ripe in the air but Cersei focused only on her brother. His left arm was still in the sling and his chest was covered in bandages but Cersei tried to find some way to help him that wouldn't cause him more pain. She ran her fingers over his too warm face, and tried to rub his shoulder to soothe him, but he flinched away from her every touch. The action broke her heart, for every time she saw it she imagined her own baby son ever being so starved of affection he would find no comfort in his family. She resolved then that her children would never be made to feel like that.

_'He knew no-one would care what I did to him'_ whispered Joffrey's voice in her ear _'Who cares for a monster?'_

"Please Tyrion" she said, feeling something warm sliding down her cheeks "it's nearly over. I'm here; I care"

"Bring me the blade boy" called the Maester in the background "You must hold his fingers flat while I seal the wound. Do not let go"

The smell of burning flesh filled the room as the heated blade made its first contact with her brother's hand. Cersei could no longer deny the tears that slid down her cheeks as Tyrion's eyes shot open. His agonised shout filled the room as fearful eyes darted desperately around the room for escape.

"Tyrion, it's ok. You'll be ok" she begged "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

For the first time in her life, Cersei truly meant it. She was sorry for treating him as she had. Sorry for not defending him. Sorry for her monster of a son who had learnt all his hateful ways from her. Sorry for disgracing her mothers memory. Joanna Lannister had been a true lioness; she would not have let anyone treat Tyrion poorly anymore than Cersei would allow them to treat her own son poorly. Cersei choked back a sob at the thought of her mother. Surely she would be ashamed of the bitter, hateful person her only daughter had grown into? If Cersei had died giving birth to her last son, the thought of Myrcella treating him as she had treated Tyrion broke her heart.

"Look at me little brother. I'm here. I've got you" she said, as terrified green eyes stared in confusion at hers, moments before sliding shut. He had worn himself out, Cersei realised. The pain of the cauterisation process had pulled him from unconsciousness to struggle against the treatment but he was far too weak to sustain the effort.

"I'm so sorry" Cersei murmured in his ear "I don't hate you little brother. I promise"

Cersei Lannister had not truly cried for many years, but all of that pent up emotion poured out of her as tears escaped her eyes and traced tracks down her face. Tyrion's eyes were screwed shut as he tried to curl in on himself and away from Cersei, but she carefully drew him closer ignoring his now feeble attempts to escape.

"It is done, your Grace" said the Maester leaning over her, to check Tyrion "I will clean the burns and wrap the hand now"

Cersei didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded, refusing to let go of her brother who had finally surrendered to her comfort. Thankfully, Creylen said nothing as he wrapped the injury and Podrick could be heard tidying the mess in the distance. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room, and Cersei wondered if she would ever be able to forget it.

"It's over now. You're ok" she whispered, absently rubbing circles on his arm

Cersei felt exhausted. For four days her life had been nothing but heartbreak and worry. Seeing Joffrey for what he truly was had broken something deep inside Cersei that she doubted would ever heal. Joff was right about one thing; she had taught him everything. She had taken her precious first born and filed him with her anger and hate. Lying in the bed comforting her younger brother, Cersei realised she had been wrong. Tyrion was not the monster; she was.

* * *

It was now late in the evening on the fourth day that Cersei Lannister sat with documents and papers spread before her. She had sat holding Tyrion long after the Maester had left, whispering soft words to him and soothing him until the tense lines of his face had finally relaxed and her own tears had dried up. Moving from the bed, Cersei had felt fragile. She readjusted the sheets over her brother and her eyes landed on his now heavily bandaged right hand. Creylen had wrapped it so his hand was trapped in a flat position. At the time, Creylen had explained it was to increase mobility in the limb when it healed but Cersei knew her brother would carry that injury forever; a gift from her eldest son.

The Queen regent had made her way to the door when low voices on the other side could be heard.

"I'm his squire. I should stay with him" protested one voice

"You helped him enough. Cauterising wounds is a nasty business, and trust me I know. I'll keep an eye on the little shit while you go and sleep" grumbled another voice

"But-"

"No buts. Go and find yourself a stiff drink, a woman and a bed. You know he'd want you to"

Cersei had heard enough and pushed the door open to find a blushing Podrick and her brothers sellsword bickering in the corridor.

"Your Grace" they both greeted, bowing slightly

The sellsword was gruff and crude but had readily agreed to guard Tyrion while he recovered.

"One of you will sit in there with him until the Maester is certain he is out of danger. I don't care who"

"It's my turn. The lad's going for a nap" answered Bronn, flashing her a grin as he sauntered into the room. At first she had made one of them stand outside the room and check on him periodically, but after seeing how quickly the infection had taken over it was better to have someone stay with him.

"You're quick actions might have saved his life" Cersei called, as Podrick walked quickly down the corridor

Her words caused the squire to pause and he turned to her "I was happy to help, your Grace"

_'Strange boy. But he is loyal'_ Cersei thought as he retreated down the corridor.

Returning to her own chambers, Cersei found it was now well past midday and she quickly dismissed the wet nurse to spend time with her son. The baby was sleeping when she lifted him from the cradle and into her arms.

"Mother is here. I'll make sure you have a good life" she cooed at him, tracing her fingers over his soft golden hair "I suppose we should find you a name"

Cersei had tried to get on with some of the work spread across her desk, but the events of the morning had left her thoughts scattered and she found she couldn't concentrate long enough to do anything. Setting down her now empty cup, Cersei moved to check on her son before bed when her guard announced her hand maid. The young woman entered the room in short, quick steps approaching Cersei.

"Pardon the interruption your Grace, but ravens have arrived that the Maester thought you would want to see immediately"

The young woman quickly deposited two pieces of parchment bearing the seal of house Lannister, before leaving swiftly. There were two scrolls. One addressed to her and one for Tyrion. Absently, she recalled the letter her brother had brought to her days before that had yet to be answered. Whatever their father wanted, it was unlikely to be good news. Anger gnawed at Cersei as she looked at the unopened letters, before tossing them on her desk.

_'Father can wait'_ she thought, climbing into her own bed. She doubted there was any good news in those letters and Cersei was in no mood to deal with it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys! This one is a bit shorter but seemed like a good place to leave it. Don't think there will be too many chapters left.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Cersei had read her letter, and then read it again. Her fingers strummed on the desk in front of her as she turned the words over in her mind.

_Dear Cersei,_

_I do not appreciate being left in the dark about my family, and I am saddened that you did not write to inform me you had given birth. Despite the lack of respect you have shown me, I have heard rumours your new child is a dwarf. This does explain your silence to some extent, and I wish to express my condolences to you. As you are aware it is the family name that lives on. In a royal family this is more important still, and I'm certain you will do your duty and remove this stain on the royal family._

_Moving on, I have heard whispers that King Joffrey has not be seen within the red keep for a couple of days and neither has your brother. Once again, I must stress the importance of appearances. As his mother, you are responsible for Joffrey and you alone must ensure he is fulfilling his duty. His absence has been noted and rumours will spread that will only aid our enemies._

_As for your brother, he has once again proven to be incapable of the role I have given him. I suspect he has not been seen because he is engaging in his distasteful 'hobbies' and is once again shaming the family name. Rest assured that when the Lion defeats the Wolf I will make haste to Kings Landing and remove Tyrion as Hand of the King._

_Once again, I offer my condolences on the loss of your baby. I expect to be kept informed about such matters henceforth. _

_Lord Tywin Lannister_

Cersei's jaw clenched as the words sunk in. How dare he speak of killing her baby as if he were commenting on the weather. This was his grandson. He may not have the Lannister name but he was still his grandchild. Upon reading the letter, Cersei had wanted nothing more than to burn it. Tear it to pieces and pretend it didn't exist. What was she supposed to do? Eventually her father would come here, and she would not have her baby boy treated as Tyrion had been treated.

Cersei wanted to hit something. Her father dismissed Tyrion's absence with little concern; assuming he was bedding a whore or passed out drunk. Never would he dream his youngest son had killed a Kingsguard and was desperately hurt because of it. That Tyrion had nearly lost his hand protecting Tywin's grandson.

_'Not that he would care'_ she thought bitterly

The biggest issue was that her father knew anything at all. He knew of her baby, despite keeping him secret for several days. That news was bound to get out eventually, and moving the child from room to room had likely let the secret slip. Then there was the absence of Joffrey. If word was spreading that he had not be seen and there was no explanation, it could well cause people to lose faith in the crown.

Cersei tossed the letter across her desk and eyed the sealed scroll addressed to her brother. Surely with Tyrion incapacitated she should read the letter? Curiosity won out and the Queen regent quickly broke the seal and opened the message.

_Tyrion,_

_I wrote to you days ago expressing my utter disappointment at not being informed of my grandchild's birth. Once again you have brought shame on our family. You seem unable to control Joffrey and now I am hearing news that neither you nor the King has been seen for a couple of days. How many times must I tell you that the family image is integral to ensuring the Lannister name lives on? The Kings absence stirs discontent throughout the kingdom and as the acting hand you are responsible for ensuring he presents a strong, powerful image._

_I gave you real power and you've wasted your time as you always have. When I arrive in Kings Landing you will be removed as Hand of the King and I will ensure you are never given any real power again. The laws of gods and men give you the right to bare my family name and colours, but I assure you it gives me no pleasure._

_Lord Tywin Lannister_

Cersei stared at the letter written for her brother and stood from behind her desk. The past four days had opened her eyes to many things and it had certainly cast a grim light on her father. It did not matter what he wanted. She had no intention of killing her baby son and every intention of preparing Tommen to become King. She would do everything to make sure he becomes a better King than Joffrey. Cersei lifted the letter from her desk and walked across her room. She glanced at the letter addressed to Tyrion one last time before dropping it in her fireplace. As the paper burnt, Cersei resolved that the past would burn too. Things would change and Cersei would ensure they changed for the better.

* * *

"You're a shit warrior" said a gruff voice as Tyrion blinked up at the ceiling "I told you that once before, but I guess it didn't sink in"

"Bronn?"

"That's my name"

"Why are you here?"

"You've been barely conscious for five days and that's your first question?"

The room was coming slowly into focus for Tyrion. His head was pounding and his limbs felt achy and weak but he decided it would still be better to sit up. He could feel his left arm was immobilised so he hesitantly put some weight on his right hand to push himself upwards.

"urgh" he moaned as agony shot through the limb the moment his weight went on it, and he collapsed back to the bed.

"I wouldn't do that" warned Bronn, as Tyrion reluctantly settled for turning to face the sellsword.

Bronn was leaning back in a chair to Tyrion's left, one arm thrown over the top as he twirled a dagger in his other hand.

"It's been five days?" Tyrion asked, lifting his right hand up to examine the injury. Bandages encased his hand so firmly he could not even bend his fingers.

"It has" confirmed Bronn "So are you gonna tell me why you decided to attack a member of the Kingsguard?"

"It's a family matter" replied Tyrion, laying his hand on the bed once more. His voice felt hoarse and he could already feel his eyes sliding shut, but Tyrion needed to know what was going on.

"I know all about the new dwarf prince. What I want to know is why didn't you give me a bag of gold to gut Meryn Trant for you? Hell, if you paid me enough I might have done in Joffrey"

"I told you; it was a family matter" replied Tyrion "The prince lives?"

"Oh, he's fine as far as I know. Is he yours?"

It took a moment for the implication to set in "Of course not. You think Cersei would bed me? She can't stand the sight of me"

Bronn snorted in reply "Don't look like that, the rumours about your brother and sister are everywhere. Who's to say she didn't substitute one for another"

"Cersei hates me; she always has" murmured Tyrion, feeling a shiver run through him. He had only been awake a few minutes and his body seemed to be rebelling against the idea of staying that way.

"Are you sure? There was a woman who I could have sworn was your sister holding you like a newborn and crying when they cauterised your hand"

"No, that can't be true" protested Tyrion, glancing at his hand once more with a grimace. He knew what cauterising was and it was not at all pleasant, though it did explain the deep ache that enveloped the limb.

"It's true. Your hand got infected and they wanted to cut it off. She wouldn't have that and held you down while the Maester did the deed. Didn't leave your side for a good few hours after it was done either"

Bile rose up Tyrion's throat at the thought of waking to find his hand gone. Most Maesters wouldn't have bothered trying to save the limb and it was apparently his sister who insisted? "How would you even know this?"

"I came to relieve Pod and the peephole on your door was open. I saw your sister on the bed with you. Besides, Pod was in here heating the blade. He saw everything"

"Oh…" Tyrion said, feeling heat spreading to his cheeks. Why would Cersei care what happened to him?

Tyrion ached all over and he could feel what meagre strength he had deserting him, but there were so many things he needed to know. If only he could keep his eyes open.

"I should get up. I'm sure there are things that need doing" said Tyrion, bracing himself to move once more.

Almost instantly Bronn was leaning over him "You aren't going anywhere. I've got orders that you're not to leave that bed"

"Whose orders?" Tyrion said, furrowing his brow

"Your sister. Besides, you're a right mess. I'm no Maester and even I can see you've still got a fever"

"I'm the Kings Hand; I have duties"

At that a sad look passed over Bronn's face and Tyrion's heart constricted.

"Or am I not?" Tyrion asked as Bronn sank onto the edge of the bed beside him

"I've been told not to tell you anything"

Tyrion felt his eyes prickle unexpectedly "Oh, I understand. You work for my sister now. You shouldn't disappoint her"

"It's not…" Bronn started with a sigh "Look, I don't know for sure what's going on, but when they were moving you from the Queens room to this room, Podrick noticed your Hand of the King badge was missing. He asked the Queen about it and she said you wouldn't be needing it anymore"

"Oh" Tyrion answered, suddenly feeling hollow

"Sorry, but that's all I know"

"It makes sense, I suppose. I imagine Joffrey is polishing a spike for my head now. When is the trial? I attacked a member of the Kingsguard after all. I should be grateful my prison is this room rather than the black cells"

Bronn glanced away from him and shrugged "I don't know anything about that, but you did kill Trant."

"Good. I suppose if you did know something, you couldn't tell me"

Bronn made no move to answer and Tyrion suddenly felt the urge to be alone. He glanced around the room and realised he was in the red keep, judging by the design. It made sense, if he was no longer Hand of the King to have him moved from the Tower of the Hand.

"You look ill. Want me to get the Maester?" Bronn offered, looking decidedly uncomfortable with the situation

"No. I'd rather be alone, if it's all the same to you" Tyrion answered, looking anywhere but his supposed friend

Tyrion could feel Bronn staring at him, but he refused to meet his gaze "I get it. There is one more thing though"

"What could that be?"

"If you woke up, I've got orders to give you milk of the poppy. Your sister wants you kept asleep as much as possible"

Tyrion merely nodded. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't leave the bed and he had nowhere to go if he did.

"Cheer up. Nice long nap and it'll numb the pain" Bronn said, moving from the bed to get the medicine

The sellsword returned with the liquid in a cup and Tyrion automatically raised his right hand to take it.

"Not sure that's going to work" Bronn commented as Tyrion swore. With one arm broken and his other hand useless he would need help to do the most basic of tasks.

"Now I'm both a dwarf and a cripple. Father will be so proud" said Tyrion, dropping his eyes to the blanket that covered him

"You'll get over this you grumpy shit. Now open your mouth before I open it for you"

"So kind to the cripple"

"You want kind, get Pod. That lad would probably wipe your arse if you asked him"

"A frightening thought"

Reluctantly, Tyrion allowed Bronn to help him drink the medicine. Exhaustion was already tugging at him as Tyrion settled into the pillows. Bronn went to put the cup down, but hesitated, turning back to Tyrion.

"I don't work for your sister you know. She paid me gold to watch your back and I'll do it until you're back on your feet and paying me again" said Bronn, clapping him on the shoulder as he moved away from the bed.

Tyrion wanted to be alone but rather than leaving the sellsword merely returned to his chair in the corner much to Tyrion's annoyance.

"Orders?" Tyrion questioned, his head feeling heavy against the pillow

"Aye. You're not to be left alone" Bronn confirmed, looking away

Tyrion didn't bother replying, but turned his head away from the sellsword as the milk of the poppy dragged him down to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Thanks to everyone still reading this. Not much further to go, but I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Cersei was not by nature an anxious woman, but as she took her place alongside the iron throne her stomach seemed to be doing flips. Today was the culmination of a week's work and would signal the end of Joffrey's reign. It was not a trial as such, Varys assured her of that, but if anyone wished to speak in the Kings defence they would be given the chance. The Hand of the King would normally occupy the iron throne but the position was vacant as of now and Cersei was seated in a chair along from the throne as were the other small council members.

She had to admit, Varys had done good work in finding evidence against Joffrey. Highborn lords and ladies filled the hall as Petyr Baelish introduced what the meeting was for. Cersei had demanded the reason for the meeting be kept secret until now. She couldn't risk her father finding out and arriving at court until the deed was done.

"- as the small council, we have decided that removing King Joffrey Baratheon from the iron throne is in the best interests of the realm. Evidence will be given for why this astonishing decision has had to be made, and I'm sure you'll agree my lords and ladies that it is the correct decision"

Murmurs of surprise broke out among the crowd and Cersei wanted nothing more than to be done with this. She listened as Varys gave testimony to the beheading of Ned Stark and how Joffrey had broken the promise of mercy. Baelish gave further testimony to how Joffrey had mistreated some of his whores. On and on they went, telling tales of Joffrey's cruelty. Stripping and beating Sansa Stark in front of the court. The cruel punishments he ordered on the small folk. Even how Joffrey had found and killed Robert's bastards. Cersei's brittle heart quivered and shook with every tale of her eldest boy. For years she had ignored the mutterings of his cruelty; called them all lies, and now she was being confronted with the truth.

"The small council has concluded its testimony; however there is still evidence to be heard from other witnesses" announced Varys "I present Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella"

Cersei could only watch as her precious children walked and stood to the witness box, hand in hand. She hadn't wanted to get them involved, but Myrcella had suggested they give evidence against Joffrey as they knew him better than anyone. Tommen had eagerly latched on to the idea, and Varys had finally convinced her it would certainly help their case.

"My Prince, my Princess" greeted Varys "Please tell us your evidence"

Myrcella spoke at length about her fear of Joffrey and referenced several occasions she had heard him ranting and raving. Varys nodded along with Myrcella and occasionally asked her to expand on something until the mutterings of the court grew angry.

"-poor girl. Afraid of her own brother" Cersei heard one man say

"Clearly mad" agreed another

When Myrcella finished, Tommen started to give his evidence and Cersei's heart shattered as the little Prince told the tale of his cat's death.

"Who did you tell about the cat, my Prince?" asked Varys

"I told everyone I could find, but everyone was too afraid of Joffrey to do anything" Tommen answered, looking right at his mother

"No-one believed you?"

"Uncle Tyrion believed me" he confirmed "I think a lot of people did, but they were scared"

Shame rose in Cersei's face. She knew Tommen had been right about the cat, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. Instead she'd forced her son into silence. What kind of mother was she?

A few more questions and tales about Joff passed, before her children were finished giving testimony. The room around Cersei closed in as she shakily moved to give her own evidence.

_'Can you really do this?'_ she thought_ 'Condemn your own son?'_

The face of her sweet baby son flashed before her eyes, followed quickly by the memory of her little brothers agonized face. She had to do this. She had to protect her family.

"My lords, my ladies" she started "I speak today, to give evidence that my eldest son Joffrey is unfit to rule"

The crowd was watching her intently and she could feel their eyes burning into her.

"A little over a week ago, I gave birth to King Robert's last son. The boy was born a dwarf" chatter broke out in the crowd at the news, but Cersei forced herself to continue "Joffrey was displeased when he visited me some days later. He believed the boy brought shame to the family, and should be destroyed. I pleaded with Joffrey but he would not be reasoned with. He brought Ser Meryn Trant with him and ordered the knight to cut my baby's throat"

Shouts of outrage broke out among the crowd, and Cersei forced herself to focus on the task. She couldn't deny it was painful though; to finally give voice to the whispers of the monster Joffrey had become.

"What occurred next, your Grace?" prodded Varys, as the noise died down

"My brother Lord Tyrion was with me when Joffrey came. He was acting as Hand of the King and ordered Ser Meryn to stop, but he wouldn't. He was determined to kill my innocent boy" Cersei said, choking back a sob "My brother attacked Ser Meryn, stabbing him in both knees to protect the Prince. The wounds were fatal, but it took Ser Meryn a while to die. Joffrey turned on Tyrion and ordered Ser Meryn to punish him. I watched as the King tortured his uncle - and Joffrey enjoyed it"

The highborn lords and ladies were once again whispering among themselves but Cersei didn't care anymore. It was nearly over. Soon this nightmare would be behind her.

"What stopped Joffrey, your Grace?" questioned the spider

"They wouldn't stop beating my brother, so I picked up a knife and slashed Ser Meryns throat. He was already dying, but it stopped Joffrey until I was able to call my guards. I couldn't let them hurt my baby. Joffrey was mad; he just wouldn't stop" she pleaded for them to understand, shoulders shaking

"Thank you for your testimony, your Grace"

Cersei walked back to her seat as Ser Harwinn and then Maester Creylen added their observations about the incident. Ser Harwinn spoke of the carnage in the room and how Meryn Trant's sword was right next to the cradle. He spoke of the flecks of blood on the baby's blanket and the state Tyrion was in when he entered the room. He added further testimony of Joffrey's rants and raving in the black cells. Creylen spoke at length about the injuries her brother had sustained and confirmed Tyrion had effectively killed Meryn Trant long before Cersei had slit his throat. The Maester spoke about the kind of mind that would enjoy such cruelty, and when asked by Varys he gave his opinion the King was unstable and a risk to all.

As they spoke, Cersei eyed Grand Maester Pycelle sat along from her. The old man had not been happy with removing Joffrey and Cersei feared he may speak out against the action, but Varys had reassured her that the Grand Maester would not be an issue. She was intrigued what knowledge the spider was using against Pycelle, but she didn't care so long as it worked. The old Maester was sat with a sour look on his face as the evidence was presented.

Baelish stood once more and clapped his hands and Cersei realised that was all of their evidence "We have presented our case for removing Joffrey as King of the Seven Kingdoms. Now we would hear any objections"

A moment of silence passed that felt to Cersei like an eternity.

"Very well" announced Baelish "Let it be known that Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name is hereby removed as King of the Seven Kingdoms, and protector of the realm on the charges of madness and cruelty"

The crowd thundered "Aye" as the announcement was made, and Cersei felt the tension drain from her body.

"In the order of succession, Prince Tommen of house Baratheon will become King of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm. The coronation will take place tomorrow"

_'It's done'_ Cersei thought_ 'My children are safe'_

Despite Cersei's relief it was over, her thoughts still drifted to her eldest son in the black cells. She had no idea what to do with him, but that was an issue for another day. Tommen would be King and Cersei planned on making several changes to the court. Until the new Hand of the King was in place, Cersei would make the arrangements.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister felt himself being pulled from sleep by the distinct feeling that someone was touching his face. He had very little recollection of the past week, though he remembered speaking to Bronn and he had seen Pod several times. Following his chat with Bronn, every time he showed signs of waking milk of the poppy was forced down his throat and he had drifted in a haze for what he assumed was several days. Now someone was definitely poking his face.

Slowly, Tyrion cracked his eyes open to find a familiar face with golden hair and green eyes looking at him.

_'Jamie?'_ he wondered, as his eyes blinked into focus

Light giggles met his ears and Tyrion saw an unusually short arm was reaching towards his face.

"Hello, little brother" said a familiar voice, as Tyrion realised he was looking at his baby nephew. Cersei was sat on the bed to his left, holding the baby over him as the child reached for his face.

"Cersei?" he asked in confusion "What are you doing here?"

"The Prince wanted to see you" she answered, pulling the baby back so Tyrion could see clearly

"Hello nephew" he cooed, reaching his bandaged right hand towards the child

The baby was marginally bigger than when he had last seen him but no less cheerful as he stretched his short arms to his uncle. Tyrion could feel Cersei's eyes watching him as he stroked the baby's cheek with his fingertips.

"Are you feeling better?" Cersei asked after a moment, moving her gaze across his face

Tyrion jerked his head up from the baby and eyed his sister suspiciously "Yes. Thank you"

"Good" Cersei answered, looking uncomfortable "Would you like to sit up?"

"Yes, I suppose I should" Tyrion said after a moments thought "I will summon Pod to assist me"

"Don't bother" Cersei answered, setting the baby down on the bed next to Tyrion and reaching forward as if to grab him

Tyrion was really confused now. Why was she helping him? Before he could contemplate it any further, Cersei had wrapped both arms behind him and pulled him up so his back was resting against the headboard. His ribs protested the movement somewhat and he grimaced in pain, as Cersei shoved a pillow behind him. He stared at his sister as she sat back on the bed, the baby lying happily to Tyrion's right.

"You're not exactly heavy" she said, waving her hand dismissively

"Thank you" he said eventually, offering her a wary smile

"I've decided to refuse your offer" Cersei said, reaching over Tyrion to tickle the baby's stomach

It took a moment for Tyrion to remember the offer he had made when his nephew was born "I'm pleased for you. It seems you're rather fond of him"

"He's my son" she stated a smile gracing her face "Prince Tytos of house Baratheon"

"A good name, though I doubt Father would approve" Tyrion said, surprised at her using their grandfathers name given how he almost brought ruin to their house

"He's such a happy baby" Cersei mused "it seemed fitting to name him after the 'laughing lion' though I'm sure my son will bring much more honour to the name"

"Undoubtedly" Tyrion agreed, glancing at his happy nephew "Hello, Prince Tytos"

Tyrion was finding Cersei's behaviour strange. Never once had she spoken to him for so long without insulting him, and she had actually touched him without hesitation. He distinctly recalled trying to hug her when he was a young child and being thrown backwards from her. Unsure of what to say that wouldn't end the fragile peace, Tyrion took stock of his injuries. His broken arm and ribs were still sore but not unbearable, and as he examined his right hand he found the bandages were much lighter and he could open and close his fingers albeit with some pain.

"Creylen said you need to keep stretching your hand so you can regain mobility" Cersei said frowning at the hand as Tyrion examined it

"Yes" Tyrion agreed "I heard Creylen wanted to amputate my hand"

"He did"

"You convinced him not to?"

"I told him to find another way, though in retrospect what Creylen did seemed more painful"

"Thank you" Tyrion said, lowering his gaze "One hand would have made me more useless to the family than I already am"

A firm hand gripped his chin and forced his head up. Tyrion found himself staring into his sisters green eyes, as she frowned at him.

"You're not useless. You protected my son while I did nothing"

"I don't believe you would have let Trant kill the child" Tyrion said, as Cersei refused to let go of him

"I stood frozen to the spot - and I did nothing"

"It was a difficult situation, particularly as it was Joffrey giving the orders"

Tyrion felt somewhat trapped as Cersei stared at him. Her green eyes were not filled with the usual spite he received from her, and he found the difference unsettling.

"My son tortured you" Cersei said, as Tyrion tried to subtly move his face from his sister's grip to no avail

"It wasn't your fault-" he started

"Yes it was. Everyone knew what he was. Everyone but me" Cersei said, finally releasing Tyrion's face and dropping her eyes "My son is a monster"

"It's not your fault" Tyrion said, offering her a smile "Tommen and Myrcella are both good children, and young Tytos seems just as good"

"Thank you" she whispered, a look of sadness sweeping over her face

An awkward silence fell between them and Tyrion turned his attention to Tytos lying beside him. His sister appeared lost in her thoughts as she stared at the floor, but she still didn't move from his bed. The baby was lying contentedly next to Tyrion, tiny hands waving aimlessly around him. He looked a lot like Jamie, and Tyrion felt the familiar pain that his brother had not yet met his youngest son. Even worse - he could not acknowledge him as his son.

Tyrion was that distracted with Tytos he flinched when an unexpected hand touched his left shoulder.

"Creylen said you don't need the sling anymore" Cersei said as her hands moved around his neck to free his arm. Bandages still covered the broken limb, but it was an instant relief to be able to move it again, despite the stiffness in his shoulder

"Ah…thank you" Tyrion said, eyeing his sister with suspicion "It's a relief to move my arm again"

The Queen Regent nodded at Tyrion, and it struck him again how unusual her behaviour was. He was surprised enough that she came to see him, yet seemed in no hurry to leave either.

* * *

Cersei felt awkward. It had been two days since Joffrey was removed from power, and Tommen had been crowned as King yesterday. She had wanted to visit her little brother and speak with him, but now she was here the words were failing her. How could you put right a lifetime of hate and distrust? She'd brought Tytos along partly as a distraction and she thought Tyrion might want to see his nephew, but Cersei was finding it difficult to start any kind of meaningful talk. Her brother seemed completely confused by her behaviour and appeared wary of offending her. After all that happened, Cersei promised herself she would make things right with her little brother, but the distance between them stretched from Kings Landing to Winterfell. Even when she'd wrapped her arms around Tyrion to pull him upright in the bed, he had tensed as if she was going to stab him.

An uncomfortable silence had fallen between them, and she could tell Tyrion was trying not to stare at her by focusing on Tytos. Cersei looked hard at her little brother, trying to really see him for the first time. His hair was slightly curly and much more unruly that Jamie's, and a darker golden than her own. She found his Lannister green eyes and noted they seemed to hold a sadness that Jamie's or her children's never did. Yes, his limbs were short and he was clearly a dwarf, but so was her own son Tytos. All in all, he didn't look like a monster at all she realised. He looked like a little brother that had been deprived of love, and acted as if his families care of him was a foreign concept. Cersei had realised as she spoke to Tyrion he was surprised she'd come to visit him. He'd tried to hide it, but Cersei could see her brother was waiting for the reason of her visit to make itself known.

"So, when is the trial?" Tyrion asked eventually, drawing his gaze to meet hers

"Trial?"

"For attacking Ser Meryn and not following the Kings orders"

Ah, so that was why he thought she'd come. It made sense, she supposed. Not wanting her brother to be in pain, Cersei had given orders to keep giving him milk of the poppy and leave him asleep, but it also meant he didn't know what had been going on or that Joffrey was no longer King.

"You killed Ser Meryn - the wounds were fatal. There will be no trial" she said eventually, watching Tyrion's shoulders slump "and the King will see you tomorrow"

"I understand" Tyrion said, sadness tinging his voice "Thank you for letting me see Tytos before my head rolls"

Cersei fought to control her emotions as Tyrion lowered his gaze from hers and focused on Tytos once again.

"Do you regret it?" she asked "Saving my sons life?"

"Never" he said immediately, before addressing Tytos "You'll make a fine Prince. Don't be an imp like your uncle"

Cersei watched her little brother chatting to the baby for as long as she could, before her emotions threatened to overcome her.

"We should let you rest for tomorrow" Cersei said eventually, standing from the bed and retrieving a cup containing milk of the poppy

"Please don't" Tyrion said, eyeing the cup as Cersei sat on the bed once more

"It's for the best" she said

"Alright" he assented with a sigh, reaching his right hand out to take the cup

"Let me" she said, leaning forwards "you're hand isn't strong enough"

He didn't resist as Cersei poured the medicine down his throat and she quickly deposited the cup to one side.

"Goodbye Tytos" he said sleepily, before drawing his sad eyes to Cersei's face "Will you please tell Tommen and Myrcella I love them? I doubt I'll get the chance"

Her heart lurched at Tyrion's words and he settled back against the headboard not waiting for a response, eyes half closing. Cersei moved Tytos to the bottom of the bed, before grasping her little brother and lowering him to lie back in the bed. Green eyes looked at her in confusion, but were already falling closed as she pulled the covers over him once more.

"They already know" she said, brushing a hand over his golden hair "Sleep well, little brother"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews and reading this far! One more chapter after this. I've been planning this chapter from the beginning. Sorry...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"My lord? I'm supposed to wake you" called the voice of Podrick Payne as Tyrion peeled his eyes open. Light filtered into the room from the single window and the worried face of his squire loomed over him.

"Good morning Podrick" drawled Tyrion, stifling a yawn

"Apologies for waking you my Lord, but the Queen asked me to help you get ready for court"

"What should I wear for my execution? Do you think I'll have to wear the same outfit for eternity in whichever of the seven hells I end up in?" Tyrion pondered, watching Pod flinch at the question. The squire went about the room laying out clothes for him.

"I don't know, my Lord" the squire answered quietly, not looking at Tyrion

Tyrion shifted into an upright position, feeling slightly guilty for upsetting Pod - the boy had always been loyal to him.

"Come now Pod! When I'm gone perhaps you'll get to squire for a Knight and gain a Knighthood for yourself someday" said Tyrion, trying to inject some enthusiasm in his voice

Podrick wouldn't look at him as he said "If that would please you, my lord"

"It would" he agreed. Podrick would make a better Knight than half the Knights in Kings Landing with the right time and training.

After more than a week in bed, Tyrion's body trembled as he pushed himself out of bed. He swayed on his feet as his battered body groaned with the effort.

"Please my Lord, let me help you" Podrick said, hurrying to steady Tyrion

"I don't think I've got much choice Pod, I can barely stand"

It took a while but eventually Tyrion was outfitted with breeches and a loose tunic in the traditional Lannister red and gold that went over his broken arm. Podrick had asked him if he wanted a walking stick to move about, but Tyrion had adamantly refused. The effort to get dressed had exhausted Tyrion after so long being inactive and he was almost ready to go back to bed, but he was determined to meet his fate with dignity and stand as proud as he could. His nephew was safe; that was all that mattered. His mind wandered back to his sister's visit the day before and he regretted not asking her how she planned to protect the child from Joffrey in the future. Perhaps she was hoping their father would arrive soon and rein Joffrey in? There had been an odd peace between them yesterday, and Tyrion had been loath to break it just to satisfy his curiosity.

"Are you ready Lord Tyrion?" asked Podrick, waiting by the door

"I suppose" he answered, turning to face Podrick. The boy wouldn't look him in the eye, but Tyrion had to say something to his faithful squire "Podrick, you've been the most loyal squire a man could hope for. Thank you for everything you've done for me; you'll make a fine Knight someday"

"I enjoy serving you, my Lord" Podrick mumbled, quickly pulling the door open and hiding his face as Tyrion passed him. Outside the door, two guards stood waiting, helms down with one hand resting on their swords. He wasn't expecting an armed escort to be waiting for him. A flicker of fear ignited in Tyrion as the guards moved to stand either side of him. They weren't particularly close to him, but their presence was intimidating enough.

_'Well, this is it'_ Tyrion thought, as he started to walk down the corridor. The guards falling into step beside him _'At least they haven't put me in chains'_

The stiffness in his limbs slowed his pace and his body protested the sudden movement, but the guards matched his pace, never speaking a word to him. Tyrion felt keenly the loss of the pin that named him Hand of the King; he had enjoyed the role. No doubt his father would soon be here to claim the role and pin however, and Tyrion thought at least his death would keep him from seeing his father again. His stomach twisted as another thought came to him - he would never see Jamie again either.

The murmurs of the crowd greeted Tyrion's ears as he made his way into the throne room from the side entrance. He couldn't see the throne, but there was a huge crowd of lords and ladies that filled the hall as his heart beat sped up. This was it. No clever tricks. No escape. Tyrion found his feet wouldn't carry him through the entrance. As if his body knew stepping inside would seal his fate. A quiet descended over the crowd as they noticed him standing in the entrance. To Tyrion, their eyes were predatory as they stared at him.

"My Lord" Podrick mumbled, laying a hand on his shoulder and bowing his head before moving to stand along the edge of the room

Tyrion knew he had to go in, but his feet were refusing to cooperate. He hated being stared at. He'd spent his whole life being stared at like some kind of novelty and now there were hundreds of people crammed into the hall to watch his head leave his neck. A few moments passed, before a guard prodded him in the back, urging him forwards.

Tyrion Lannister did not want to die a coward. He did not want to give Joffrey that satisfaction. A shudder ran through him at the thought of Joffrey. He had assumed his death would be quick. Who knew what Joffrey really had planned? His death could last months at the cruel boy's hands.

_'It doesn't matter'_ Tyrion thought _'My family may disown me, but I'm still a Lannister. Still a lion'_

Despite his resolve Tyrion kept his head low as he walked stiffly into the centre of the throne room, hundreds of eyes burning into him. The guards stopped walking and blocked the entrance as he made it to the centre of the throne room and Tyrion raised his eyes up to meet the King's.

Shock rattled through Tyrion as he stared at the monarch on the Iron Throne.

_'Tommen?'_ his brain eventually registered_ 'How…'_

A deathly silence reigned in the hall, as Tyrion took in the sight of his sweet nephew sat atop the Iron Throne. Myrcella and Cersei stood to one side of the throne; Tytos bundled in a Lannister blanket in his mother's arms. Vaguely, Tyrion registered the small council sat to the other side of the throne, though it seemed to be just Varys and Littlefinger - Pycelle was nowhere to be seen. Kingsguard spread out around the King, and Ser Ilyn Payne stood silently in the corner. A cold feeling settled over Tyrion as he saw the Kings Justice. The silent man would take his head with one swipe of his great sword.

Baelish stood up to speak, as Tyrion drank in the sight of Tommen on the throne; a crown settled on his golden hair.

"Lord Tyrion Lannister, you stand in the presence of Tommen Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm"

Tommen was King? Where was Joffrey?

Tyrion dropped to one knee despite his body's protests, bowing his head "Your Grace"

"Rise Uncle" called Tommen, and Tyrion hid a smile at his nephew's attempt of a 'kingly' voice

"Lord Tyrion, you stand accused of killing Ser Meryn Trant and ignoring the orders of the last King Joffrey Baratheon" continued Petyr Baelish, smirking down at Tyrion

Tommen looked sombre as he sat on the throne and Tyrion offered his nephew a weak smile, though the boy King didn't seem to notice. At least if Tommen was King, Tytos would be safe from Joffrey. The story of how this all came to pass would have intrigued Tyrion, though he knew he wouldn't live long enough to hear it.

"Did you kill Meryn Trant?" asked Baelish, his voice echoing through the chamber

"Yes" Tyrion said simply. He wasn't ashamed of what he'd done; there was no point denying it.

"Did you disobey the direct orders of Joffrey Baratheon, who ordered the death of Prince Tytos Baratheon?"

"Yes"

Baelish nodded at his response and stood aside so Tyrion was directly in Tommen's view. It seemed unfair to make Tommen pass the sentence and he hoped Cersei wouldn't let him see the execution. The boy was far too young to see such horrors.

Tyrion glanced at Myrcella but she wouldn't meet his eyes and stared anywhere but at her uncle. A flicker of hurt crossed Tyrion's face - he had wanted to see her smile one last time. Cersei's face was unreadable as she held Tytos close, short arms poking out from beneath the crimson Lannister blanket.

"This is not a trial" started Tommen, his young voice surprisingly strong "evidence has already been given that proves you did commit the crimes you are accused of, and you have readily admitted to them before the court"

Tyrion lowered his eyes to the ground as his nephew prepared to deliver the sentence.

"Therefore, I Tommen of the house Baratheon, first of my name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm hereby pardon my uncle, Lord Tyrion Lannister of all crimes and name him Hand of the King"

A thundering applause broke out in the throne room, but Tyrion was hardly aware of it. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was pardoned? He wasn't going to die? Tyrion raised his eyes to the throne and saw Tommen watching him, a wide smile splitting his face.

"Uncle!" called Myrcella, as the young Princess walked towards him, a happy smile covering her pretty face. A glint of gold caught his eye as Myrcella held up a shining new Hand of the King badge for him to see. Tyrion couldn't help the grin that spread over his face, as his niece pinned the badge to his tunic and pulled him into a hug.

"We missed you" she whispered in his ear, and Tyrion felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as she pulled away and resumed her place beside Cersei. Looking at his sister, Tyrion saw her smirking at him as she rocked young Tytos.

"Thank you, your Grace" Tyrion said bending his knee once more, trying and failing to hide the emotion in his voice "I will not fail you"

"Rise, Uncle. Everything you did was to protect our family and I know you will continue to do so as my Hand" said Tommen, his voice cheerful and earnest

Everyone in the throne room was watching him and for once Tyrion found he didn't mind the attention. This time they were applauding and cheering him. They respected him for something he'd done rather than his family name and the warm feeling that flooded Tyrion's body in that moment seemed to make all his pain worth it.

* * *

Cersei watched as her little brother positively beamed at the praise he was receiving. After being named Hand of the King, he had been called to take his place beside the throne and despite his injuries he practically ran to the seat, as if afraid someone would take it away from him and tell him it was all a trick.

_'No-one will take this away from you brother'_ she had thought, seeing the happiness in his face that had lasted the rest of the court session.

Thankfully, it hadn't been a long session and Tommen had only a few more duties to perform. Ser Harwinn of her personal guard had been raised to Kingsguard and Tommen had been delighted for that particular duty. He stumbled over some of his words in the excitement but Tyrion had quickly leaned over and helped him. Ser Harwinn now stood in a white cloak beside her son, and Cersei felt she could breathe a little easier knowing there was a trustworthy Knight protecting her son.

Maester Creylen was appointed Grand Maester, and Pycelle had been asked to step down given his advanced age. That was a lie though. Pycelle had been useful to her on many occasions but the old man had been reluctant to remove Joffrey and had defended the decision to kill Tytos. Cersei would not have that old letch anywhere near Tommen, and Pycelle hadn't been seen since the decision was made the day before. Creylen had done good work in helping her brother and Cersei believed he was a dutiful man – far more trustworthy than Pycelle. Varys and littlefinger had been allowed to remain on the new small council. Baelish had a knack for handling money and Varys had proven his worth in removing Joffrey, but given Tommen's age it was with the Hand of the King the power would reside; the power to rule the seven kingdoms in all but name. A power she had suggested Tommen give to his uncle.

As soon as the appointments had been made, the court session had ended and Tommen had bolted from his throne to embrace his uncle Tyrion. Myrcella had quickly joined them and the three stood chatting in the centre of the throne room as lords and ladies came to congratulate Tyrion on his heroics in saving Prince Tytos. He looked rather embarrassed by the positive attention, but Cersei could see he was enjoying it nonetheless.

Orders had been given while Tyrion was recovering that no-one tell him what was going on with Joffrey; Cersei had intended to tell him herself when the mess was sorted. However, the little fool had seemed so certain yesterday that his head would roll, Cersei decided to let him carry on believing it. The children had quickly agreed to play along and she was surprised they managed to keep straight faces. Cersei had felt somewhat guilty when she saw the genuine fear in his eyes as he entered the throne room. Her little brother had tried to hide it, but she could see Tyrion truly believed he would be executed.

Tytos wiggled in her arms and Cersei gently bounced her son watching his eyes gaze around the throne room. He was wrapped in her Lannister baby blanket now as he should have been when he was born. Cersei would never forget the coldness she had shown her own son during the first few days of his life, but she would spend the rest of her life making it up to him.

"You're safe now sweetheart. Mother won't let anyone hurt you" she murmured in his ear

"How are you, you're Grace? My prince" asked Creylen bowing his head, approaching from her left

"I feel well, Grand Maester. Prince Tytos is a strong boy" she answered, as Creylen's face reddened slightly at the new title

"That he is, your Grace" said Creylen, before nodding towards her brother "Lord Tyrion seems happy"

"Good. He deserves to be happy" she said "I think he'll make an excellent Hand of the King, and no-one will take it away from him"

As Hand of the King under Joffrey, Tyrion had been filling their father's position and Tywin Lannister would have snatched it back from his son without a second thought. Her brother had worked tirelessly in the role, and Cersei knew Tyrion had hoped to impress their father - prove his worth to the family. Tywin Lannister would never be impressed with his youngest son however, and Cersei had known that even before she'd read the letter addressed to her little brother. A letter she had happily burnt. This time the title and the power were Tyrion's and his alone. He wasn't filling a position meant for someone else; it was meant for him.

"I'm certain he will serve King Tommen very well; though please remind your brother he must still rest if he is to fully heal"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Grand Maester. I'll pay his sellsword to shove milk of the poppy down his throat if I have to"

Creylen moved off with a smile and Cersei found herself watching King Tommen as the various lords and ladies spoke with him. He had practiced hard for today and insisted that his first duty as King would be to appoint his uncle as hand. Cersei was so proud of Tommen. He was still young and unsure - she could see it now as he spoke to his people but in time he would make a fine King. Myrcella stood alongside her brother offering her support as Tyrion subtly guided Tommen through the conversations he would need to learn to navigate alone. It was a good start for the new King, and Cersei was determined to do everything she could to support his reign.

There was only a single shadow that darkened her mood as Joffrey and all that led to this point ran through her mind. There had been so much pain, suffering and cruelty. It had almost claimed the lives of her baby son and her brother.

Cersei shook the dark thoughts from her mind. Getting to this moment had been difficult. Joffrey had lost his Kingdom and now sat in a black cell deep below, and her father would be enraged when he received the letter she sent him that morning - but it was worth it for the little bundle of joy nestled in her arms. And for the happy smile spread over Tyrion's face as he beamed at her across the throne room.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Last chapter - thanks so much for all the support and reviews. I hope you've enjoyed it!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"You knew I wasn't going to die"

Cersei turned in her seat to see her little brother pouting at her, though she could see in his eyes he wasn't really annoyed.

"You seemed so certain of it" Cersei said "I hope you're not too disappointed to still have your head"

"I suppose not. Even after all that time I spent with Pod choosing a nice outfit for the seven hells"

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you. Perhaps I underestimated him"

Her brother's eyes widened in surprise "You mean Pod knew?"

"Everyone knew – except you of course"

"But-How... you mean those guards knew too?" sputtered Tyrion, lost for words

"Are you going to sit down for dinner or stand there pouting?"

Tyrion shot Cersei another scandalised look before taking the seat to Cersei's right at the small table. The Queen regent had arranged for a family dinner in her chambers to celebrate Tommen's coronation and Tyrion's appointment as Hand. Her little brother had been the first to arrive and Cersei was satisfied to see the new Hand of the King badge pinned to his tunic.

"Did you really think I'd let them take your head?" she asked, watching Tyrion's face closely

"Well..." he started, dropping his gaze "you've expressed a desire for it before"

"I have" she agreed "but not anymore"

"My head would have looked good on a spike as well" Tyrion mused

"I'm sure. Now I have an empty spike"

"This is Kings Landing, I'm sure there are many worthy heads for you to choose from"

Tyrion gave her a tentative smile and Cersei returned it with a smile of her own. It was nice to make jokes with her brother that weren't laced with poison or contempt. The sound of feet in the corridor pulled both of their attention when her guard opened the chamber door and her children burst in.

"Hello Mother!" called Tommen as he rushed past her and eagerly thrust a squirming ball of fluff towards Tyrion

"Uncle, meet my new cat" insisted the King, practically bouncing on the spot

"and mine" added Myrcella, shoving another ball of fluff towards Tyrion

"You have new cats?" Tyrion enthused, as the children rushed to show him the kittens

"Mother got them for us" explained Myrcella stroking her white and gold kitten as Tommen launched into an intense discussion on possible names with Tyrion

Cersei smiled as her children fussed over their new pets. It had been a difficult time for them and she still felt horribly guilty for what happened to Tommen's last cat. Getting each of them a kitten seemed to bring them joy and that was all she could hope for.

Servants brought a large spread of food as the four of them settled around the table - Tytos sleeping softly in his cradle. Myrcella busied herself fussing over her injured Uncle, much to his amusement, as he struggled to hold the cutlery. Cersei had already foreseen the problem however and ordered the kitchen to pre-cut her brother's food so he could enjoy the meal without embarrassment. Even his wine was in a thin, light cup that would be easier to hold. The atmosphere was lively and cheerful as the children eagerly told Tyrion what they'd been doing while he was recovering. Cersei let herself listen to the conversation as it flowed around her. It felt good. It was almost perfect - if only Jamie was here. Cersei pushed the thought from her mind, determined to enjoy the family that were surrounding her now.

"Are you happy being my Hand, Uncle?" asked Tommen between mouthfuls of food

"Certainly, your Grace. It is a great honour" replied Tyrion, smiling at his nephew

"You can call me Tommen. I don't like being called 'your Grace' it sounds so weird"

"As you wish" replied Tyrion with a laugh "though in court you'll have to get used to it"

"The badge suits you" agreed Myrcella, glancing at the new Hand of the King pin that gleamed on Tyrion's tunic

"Thank you, my dear" said Tyrion, raising his wine glass for a drink

"It does" agreed Tommen "I was going to knight you, but Mother said you'd prefer being Hand of the King"

Tyrion almost choked on his wine "Knight me?"

"I was going to make you a Kingsguard" nodded Tommen, excitement sparking in his eyes at what could have been "then you could spend all day with me and battle the bad guys and you'd get a white cloak"

Cersei couldn't hide her amusement at the look of shock and horror on Tyrion's face. Even Myrcella giggled slightly at the thought of her dwarf uncle standing as a Knight with a white cloak.

"That's very thoughtful of you Tommen" said Tyrion grinning "but I think it's best to leave the fighting to your Uncle Jamie"

"I thought you wanted to be a Knight?" said Tommen pouting slightly

"I did when I was a boy" agreed Tyrion "My father forbid me from going near the practice yard though, lest I embarrass the family further"

Cersei saw the old hurt flicker over Tyrion's face briefly at the thought of his childhood dreams. She knew her brother had longed to be a Knight like Jamie when he was a child, but everyone would have ridiculed Tyrion if Tommen had done it. He would have never been taken seriously as a Knight and Cersei had suggested he be appointed Hand of the King instead. It might not be his childhood dream, but Cersei knew he loved the role and the power it gave him - it was the least she could do for him.

"You don't embarrass the family" Myrcella said, a frown crossing her face "What did you do?"

"I read books instead" said Tyrion, the smile returning to his face "my mind is my weapon. It takes great skill to wield a sword, but to use your mind effectively is every bit as difficult"

The children continued chatting happily with Tyrion while dinner finished, as Cersei enjoyed listening to them share stories and tell jokes. Tommen was currently explaining his ideas for a law to protect cats from cruelty to Tyrion, when a tugging on Cersei's sleeve drew her attention.

"Mother, are you ok? You're awfully quiet" asked Myrcella, green eyes shining with concern

"I'm fine, my sweet. I'm just happy we're all together" said Cersei smiling fondly at her daughter

The hours flew by as the children pulled Tyrion over to visit Tytos with them after they were finished eating, and then settled on the floor near the cradle playing with their kittens. Cersei watched their antics with joy and pride until Tyrion managed to extract himself from the game and slumped into a chair next to hers beside the fire. This was his first day out of bed and Cersei could see him slowing down as the evening wore on. Now the exhaustion was written all over his face as she handed him a cup of wine.

"You need to rest, you're still recovering"

"You're probably right" he agreed

"I am, and until you're fully recovered you'll stay in the Red Keep where I can keep an eye on you"

Tyrion eyed her warily before relenting "If you wish"

Cersei sighed and reclined in the soft chair "It wouldn't do to send you back to the Tower of the Hand and let you work yourself to death"

"Yet, there's so much work to do"

Silence lapsed between them as they watched the children at play. Both were lost in thought as they sipped their wine, yet the ice between them had thawed considerably. Cersei was not content with the uneasy truce that had appeared between them though. There was much that still needed to be said and she knew it was up to her to reach out and fix things once and for all.

"The job is yours. You know that don't you?" she started, causing Tyrion to look at her "Tommen named you Hand of the King. No-one will take it away from you"

"Oh" started Tyrion, fiddling with his cup "I did wonder why you gave the job to me rather than Father"

"Because I trust you, little brother" Cersei said, watching the surprise on his face

"Thank you…but won't Father be furious? He only sent me here because there was no-one else"

"I don't care what Father thinks or wants. I imagine he's got the letter I sent him by now"

"What letter?" asked Tyrion, and Cersei pulled out a copy of the letter she'd sent their father.

She would not tell Tyrion about the letter that Tywin had written to him - Cersei would protect her little brother from that. However, she had every intention of telling him what their Father had written to her and the response she had sent.

"Father wrote to me when you didn't respond to his letter about my pregnancy" she said "He knew about Tytos; knew he was a dwarf despite my efforts to hide him. He'd heard you and Joffrey hadn't been seen for a couple of days and assumed the worst of you"

"I imagine he wasn't pleased with any of that"

"He wanted me to kill Tytos" she whispered

Shock and hurt fought for control of Tyrion's face "He would kill his own grandson?"

"He didn't say it in as many words, but the message was clear. My baby boy was to die"

"I'm not sure why I'm surprised. Father hates me for what I am as much as he hates me for killing Mother"

"That's his fault, not yours" Cersei said, leaning over to Tyrion and handing him the letter "Here is a copy of the response I sent him yesterday"

Her little brother carefully opened the letter, and Cersei waited nervously as he read the letter.

_Lord Tywin Lannister,_

_I will not kill my son because he is a dwarf. I will not belittle him, hate him or scorn him. In other words, I will not become you. My son is Prince Tytos of house Baratheon and he is my baby boy. He will know nothing but love from his family and I will be his fiercest protector._

_You mistreated Tyrion his whole life. You made him an outcast from his own family and I happily followed your lead. In your last letter you had heard reports Joffrey and Tyrion had not been seen for days and I will tell you why. Joffrey is mad. He is cruel, and I was blind to it. Joffrey tried to kill Tytos, and Tyrion killed a Kingsguard to protect my baby even though he was brutally beaten for it. So Father; that is where your youngest son was. He was lying in a bed - broken and battered while you assumed the worst of him. He was a true lion defending his family, not like you or Joffrey. My eldest son was in the black cells, where he will remain for the foreseeable future. It broke my heart to do that to Joffrey but I must protect my family. Joffrey is a monster, and the more I think about it you and I are monsters too. My precious baby boy deserves better from his mother; and Tyrion deserves better from you. I will do my best from now on to be a better mother and sister._

_By the time you read this there will have been several changes in Kings Landing you should be aware of. Joffrey has been removed from power and Tommen has been crowned King. New members of the small council and Kingsguard that I can trust have also been put in place. You were appointed Hand of the King under Joffrey, but that position has now been given permanently to Tyrion. I hope it pleases you, that your youngest son now effectively rules the seven kingdoms. I'm sure you're as proud of him as I am. I intend to spend my time raising my children to be better than us, and I will make amends with Tyrion whatever it takes._

_Just so we're clear, you are hereby banned from Kings Landing for threats against the Prince. Unless you are truly sorry for treating Tytos and Tyrion with such callousness I have given orders that you are forbidden to enter Kings Landing. I doubt you will ever be sorry for your actions, but I am sorry for mine and I will make up for them. Goodbye, Father. I do not wish to hear from you again unless it is a grovelling letter of apology._

_Regards_

_Queen (Regent) Cersei Lannister_

Cersei could see Tyrion had finished reading but he said nothing and was sat staring at the letter. A flutter of panic made its way through Cersei. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Tyrion I-" she started

"Do you mean it?" he asked quietly, raising his head to look at her and Cersei could see tears running freely down his face

"I meant every word" Cersei said, swallowing hard

Tyrion looked lost as he glanced between Cersei and the letter "Why?"

"You're my brother" she said, moving from her chair and kneeling down besides Tyrion's chair "I should have acted like a sister to you - should have protected you. I've treated you like a monster your whole life, and it turns out I was wrong. I was the monster. Father and Joffrey are monsters - but not you. Not Tytos, Tommen, Myrcella or Jamie - only us"

Cersei could see a lingering doubt in Tyrion's eyes and she wanted so much for him to believe this wasn't a trick. She knew she was asking a lot though - asking him to look past a lifetime of scorn and spite. Without giving herself time to think about it, Cersei reached forwards and pulled Tyrion into a hug. He stiffened in surprise but Cersei only pulled him closer.

"I'm so sorry, little brother" she whispered in his ear "Tytos opened my eyes to so many things, and I was ashamed of how I treated you. I promise I'll do better, if you let me. Can you forgive me?"

A few moments passed in tense silence before Cersei felt short arms wrap around her as Tyrion returned the hug "Of course I forgive you" he mumbled into her shoulder

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before Cersei felt her own tears dry up and she pulled back to see Tyrion's face. Her little brother was smiling at her as he had when he was a child - before he learnt the world was a cruel place.

"Thank you" Cersei said, a feeling of peace spreading through her. Her children's laughter echoed around the room and she had the chance to start again with Tyrion. If Jamie was here, her world would be perfect.

"I won't let you down Cersei" said Tyrion, determination burning in his eyes "I'll do everything I can to help Tommen rule. I know you miss Jamie, I do too. We'll get him back, but I can help you with the children if you want. You're not alone"

"I would like that" Cersei said with a laugh "I'm sure Tytos will need your help as he grows up"

"Yes, there are many things I can teach him" said Tyrion, mischief sparkling in his green eyes

Cersei laughed, moving to stand up. She felt lighter than she had in years.

"You're still an imp" she said flicking him playfully on the head "but you're my imp"


End file.
